For The Love Of A Woman
by AerynSpeedleCaine
Summary: Remus is in love with Hermione. And he is reflecting on the events of his life, leading up to this moment. Lame summary, I know, but the story is decent. Come on, give it a shot **Permanently on Hiatus. Abandoned.**
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters of Harry Potter (though God knows I wish I did!!!). Anywho, the chartacters belong to JKR, Scholastic, yadda yadda yadda...**

**AUTHOR'S Note: If I actually get five or more reviews, I'll update. If not, then who knows if I 'll be inspired to continue. (And yes, this is a bit of blackmail going on.)**

**_As the dance floor slowly fills up with people, I walk over to the table where my Angel sits, watching. _****_Making my way over to her, I hold out my hand to my beloved, as I ask:_**

_**"May I have this dance?"**_

_**"Of course you may." she answers, gazing adoringly into my eyes as she takes my hand. **_

_**As we step onto the dance floor, the tempo of the music changes. I cannot help but think that the timing of this particular song couldn't have been better. It is a favorite of mine. By a Muggle band called Foreigner. Wrapping my arms around her, I softly sing the song to her.**_

-I GOTTA TAKE A LITTLE TIME, A LITTLE TIME TO THINK THINGS OVER . I BETTER READ BETWEEN THE LINES, IN CASE I NEED IT WHEN I'M OLDER -NOW THIS MOUNTAIN I MUST CLIMB, FEELS LIKE THE WORLD UPON MY SHOULDERS -THROUGH THE CLOUDS I SEE LOVE SHINE, IT KEEPS ME WARM AS LIFE GROWS COLDER -IN MY LIFE THERE'S BEEN HEARTACHE AND PAIN -I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN FACE IT AGAIN -CAN'T STOP NOW, I'VE TRAVELLED SO FAR, TO CHANGE THIS LONELY LIFE

-I WANT TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS, I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME -I WANT TO FEEL WHAT LOVE IS, I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME

-I'M GONNA TAKE A LITTLE TIME, A LITTLE TIME TO LOOK AROUND ME -I'VE GOT NOWHERE LEFT TO HIDE, LOOKS LIKE LOVE HAS FINALLY FOUND ME -IN MY LIFE, THERE'S BEEN HEARTACHE AND PAIN -I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN FACE IT AGAIN -CAN'T STOP NOW, I'VE TRAVELLED SO FAR, TO CHANGE THIS LONELY LIFE

-I WANT TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS, I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME -I WANT TO FEEL WHAT LOVE IS, I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME -I WANT TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS, I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME - (AND I WANNA FEEL) I WANT TO FEEL WHAT LOVE IS - (AND I KNOW) I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME

-LET'S TALK ABOUT LOVE- I WANT TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS -THE LOVE THAT YOU FEEL INSIDE- I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME -AND I'M FEELING SO MUCH LOVE- I WANT TO FEEL WHAT LOVE IS -NO, YOU JUST CAN'T HIDE-I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME -I WANT TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS (LET'S TALK ABOUT LOVE), I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME -I WANT TO FEEL IT TOO- I WANT TO FEEL WHAT LOVE IS -I WANNA FEEL IT TOO- AND I KNOW AND I KNOW- I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME -SHOW ME LOVE IS REAL, YEAH- I WANT TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS... - (I WANT TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS- I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME)

_**Who would have ever believed that the clever young witch I met, while on the Hogwarts Express, for the infamous Golden Trio's third year, would eventually become the woman who was, is, and will always be my saving grace? There are days when I cannot help but think that it is all just a wonderfully realistic dream. And that I will wake up from it at any moment...**_

_**I am not trying to sound bitter, but my life has been like that though. Whenever something wonderful falls into my lap, someone or something will inevitably come along and take it away from me. **_**_An example would be my childhood. Supposedly it is a happy and carefree time in your life, but not mine. The foolishness of youth caused me to have an accident with a lasting side effect: Lycanthropy._**

**_Another example: When I actually got accepted to go to Hogwarts (there was a very good chance I wouldn't have been allowed because of my curse) I thought I would be a loner. But, I found some guys who turned out to be the best friends I could have ever hoped to have, (never knowing, that the future would be so harsh). T_**_**hey found out about my curse in our third year, but rather than abandon me and spread it around, they stuck by me. They even found a way to make my transformations bearable. In our fifth year, they became (illegal) animagi to keep me company on the full moon.**_

**_And so, the Marauders were born- Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. We had so many different adventures during my transformations, and we would explore the grounds of Hogwarts, or Hogsmeade. We got to know those places so well, that we created the Marauders Map. A magical aid in our mischief making. Those were the best times of my life! _**


	2. What Was And What May Be

CHAPTER 2- What Was And What May Be

DISCLAIMER: I Own NOTHING In The Potterverse!!! It ALL Belongs To JKR and Her Minions… But if she is willing to barter for Remus, then I'll step up to the plate… 

WINGSISTER: Thank you so much for being the only reviewer to this story. And for the lovely review on my other story. Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter out. But I had a case of writers block, and work has been occupying my time…

Now, on with the story…

Having friends like James, Sirius, and Peter made other aspects of life far more tolerable. Such as knowing just how unlikely any kind of romantic relationship would be with my curse.

Unfortunately, I learned that one the hard way! Because of that incident, I had learned to keep my heart guarded at all costs. So, that I'd be able to avoid that kind of heartache and disappointment, from ever happening again.

Needless to say, our time at Hogwarts came to an end.

And the world into which we were thrust was an ever-darkening time. Lord Voldemort was coming into the height of his powers. And his reign of terror was spreading throughout the Wizarding Community like wildfire.

But, in spite of all the bad things going on, there were good times, and joyous occasions.

Such as James and Lily's wedding day. And the subsequent birth of Harry.

Though unknowingly, a little over a year later, I ended up losing every person that ever meant anything to me in a span of twenty-four hours.

Turns out that Peter was a spy for Lord Voldemort, and he had been passing information to him for over a year. Basically, selling out Lily and James, all the while setting Sirius up to take the fall.

So an innocent man ended up going to Azkaban prison. Sirius was sentenced to spend the rest of his life in that awful place.

That was a very lonely time for me.

However, twelve years later (in fact), wonder of wonders- I was offered a teaching position at Hogwarts, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Which, I gladly accepted.

It was on that eventful train ride to Hogwarts that I met James and Lily's son- Harry. Merlin's beard! He was the very picture of James, with only minimal differences. His eyes were different- he had Lily's bright emerald green eyes. And the lightning bolt-shaped scar, from Voldemort's failed attempt at killing him.

I also met his two best friends (and partners in crime) - Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

It made me smile when I later learned of the Golden Trio's (as they were known) adventures. They were quite the mischief-makers in their own right. James would have been proud to know that the Marauders lived on in Harry and his friends.

Harry and Ron reminded me of James and Sirius respectively, while Hermione was a combination of myself and Lily at that age.

I came to teach during the Trio's third year at Hogwarts. And while each was unique in they're own way, I found in Hermione, a kindred spirit. She was the more academically driven one. She was formidably bright, always going above and beyond that extra mile for her schoolwork. Even to the point of complete burn-out in order to achieve her goals.

She was also quite loyal. Hermione was the only one to figure out about my lycanthropy. But she kept my secret from almost everyone. The only exception was Harry and Ron. And even then I don't blame her. She was only trying to protect her friends.

I had the utmost respect for her intelligence and loyalty. However after a very near miss, I ended up resigning my post as Defense teacher.

So, I wouldn't see the Trio again for the next year and a half.


	3. The Gathering Place

**CHAPTER 3- The Gathering Place**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothing!! Never have, never will. If you tried suing me all you'd get is a migraine. Cos I ain't got squat!!! Blows a raspberry at the lawyers and other legal people**

**A/N: To all my reviewers; You all make me so very happy. Without you (the limited few that you are) I would not bother with writing. So, to Dracula5555, CharmedLeoLvr, and Wingsister, this next chapter is for you guys...**

**On with the next chapter…**

**Towards the end of Harry, Hermione, and Ron's fourth year, Voldemort came back. Luckily, Harry was able to escape the graveyard where the resurrection of Voldemort happened, and inform Dumbledore of what happened almost immediately. So within hours, Albus was able to reconstitute the Order of the Phoenix posthaste. And through Sirius, we were able to have a secret headquarters at his family's old home. Number twelve Grimmauld Place, (in a dodgy part of) London.**

**Sirius, still being a wanted fugitive was an unhappy and largely unwilling captive of Grimmauld Place.**

**I felt truly sorry for him. From one prison, to another. I could only imagine how much he hated being confined in a place he hated as a child. I believe it was driving him mad to be unable to do anything for the Order. He never was a sitting on the sidelines type. Sirius always preferred being in the thick of things.**

**As I was also living at Headquarters when I wasn't on a mission for the Order, I was privy to the fact that most of the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione would be coming to stay here at Grimmauld Place until the children returned to school. **

**So, it would be during this particular stay, that I would become closer to the Trio. And where the seeds of a new and entirely unexpected relationship would be sown. **


	4. The Arrival

CHAPTER 4: The Arrival

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get this out… It isn't quite up to what I had hoped, but as it is basically the bridge that connects my other story to this one. So, unfortunately the bridge is shaky… Please forgive me, but please still RR…

Now the chapter…

I woke up this morning to the sound of many voices talking quietly down the hall from my room.

'Guess the Weasley clan has arrived.' thought Remus somewhat ruefully.

So, as I tried to gain full consciousness, I lay in my warm bed listening to the chatter, trying to distinguish the voices… Finally rising from my bed, I stretch while yawning loudly.

Deciding to shower before heading downstairs, I gather my clothing- a faded pair of muggle jeans and a light green long-sleeved rugby shirt, a pair of boxers and socks before entering the bathroom I share with Sirius.

So, after showering and dressing I head downstairs to the kitchen. When I enter, I am greeted by Molly, Arthur, Ron, Fred and George, Ginny, and also Hermione. Sirius is also there, but he only offers a curt nod of acknowledgement.

"Hello Professor Lupin, how are you doing?" asks Hermione.

"I'm quite well, thank you for asking Hermione," said Remus, "And how are you?"

"I'm great, thanks."

"By the way Hermione, since I am no longer your professor, you are welcome to call me Remus. Same goes for Ron, Ginny, Fred and George."

"Ok, thanks Remus!" said Ginny, Ron, and Hermione enthusiastically.

"Not a problem." said Remus, chuckling softly.

"Have a seat Remus. I've almost got breakfast ready." said Molly in a firm, motherly tone.

Obligingly, I walked over to the end of the table where Sirius is sitting quietly and broodingly. Taking a seat across from him I ask- "What's up Padfoot?"

"Nothing's wrong, everything is just dandy!" said Sirius sardonically.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Padfoot, you're my best friend, you know you can tell me anything."

"I got word from Dumbledore this morning. He thinks it wouldn't be a good idea for me to go with the Advance Guard to fetch Harry."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Remus sympathetically.

"Forget it Moony, the 'Powers That Be' have spoken." Sirius replied flatly.

Soon though breakfast was served, and everyone was soon busy filling their plates with food. While everyone started eating, different topics of discussion were cropping up all around the table. Arthur, Molly, and I were discussing the most recent story about Harry and Dumbledore in the Daily Prophet. Fred, George, Ron and Sirius were having a heated debate about Quidditch.

Meanwhile down on the other end of the table, a whispered conversation was taking place between Ginny and Hermione about the two remaining Marauders…

"I wonder what's wrong with Sirius?" wondered Hermione aloud.

"Dumbledore won't let Sirius go with the Advance Guard to fetch Harry." stated Ginny.

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione.

"I overheard Mum and Dad discussing it this morning."

"Well, that certainly explains a lot doesn't it? No wonder Sirius looked pissed off."

"Yeah, but Mum thinks it's for the best."

"Bet that went over well with Sirius."

"So 'Mione, I couldn't help but notice that you appeared to be checking out our resident lycanthrope when he came in." Ginny said grinning wickedly.

"What! I was not!" exclaimed Hermione, blushing furiously.

"You so were! If I'd had a camera on me, I would have got a picture, just to prove it." laughed Ginny. "Not that I blame you, he is a major muffin!"

"Yeah he is. But he's like twenty years older, and he was our professor. He would never see me like that."

"Aww does ickle 'Mione have a crush on Remus?" teased Ginny.

"Oh shut it Gin! What about you? Don't you think he's handsome?"

"He is; but I think Sirius is cuter. And he has that whole bad boy image going for him."

"I thought you still liked Harry?"

"Nah, I gave up on him right before the Yule Ball."

"Oh."

"I realized he wouldn't see me like that, so I gave up."

"Too true, besides he has a thing for Cho Chang."

"Anyway, I met someone that I have been seeing." said Ginny.

"Who is it? And why didn't you tell me sooner?" demanded Hermione.

"His name is Michael Corner, and I met him at the Yule Ball."

"What year is he and what house is he in?"

"He's going to be a fifth year, and he's in Ravenclaw."

"I am happy for you Gin."

"Thanks 'Mione. Please don't say anything to Ron. He'll go nutters."

"I won't, I promise."

Later that morning after breakfast was done, Molly and the kids went off to go clean the rooms that they would be staying in while they were here. The house had been virtually abandoned for over ten years, so it was hardly fit for human habitation. They had quite a task ahead of them. Whenever I wasn't out doing things for the Order, I would help out, along with Sirius.

And slowly but surely, the house started looking livable.

Unfortunately, about five days before we were to go fetch Harry, he was attacked by dementors near his aunt and uncle's home in Surrey. And the only way to save himself and his cousin was to conjure his Patronus. And once the Ministry found out, they were all set to expel him and snap his wand. But, luckily Dumbledore was able to sort it out, but there will be a disciplinary hearing…

Sirius is fit to be tied. So, the Advance Guard is going to get him tomorrow.


	5. Harry and the Order

**CHAPTER 5- **Harry and the Order…

The trip to fetch Harry from his aunt and uncle's was interesting, to say the least. Leave it to Mad-Eye to make the simple trip more complicated than necessary.

I daresay that Harry was not expecting to see us when we arrived in the kitchen of #4 Privet Drive. Other than looking a little disheveled, he appeared to be fine. And when I told him we were taking him away, he looked noticeably happier. From what I've heard about his relatives, can't say I blame him. When we finally got back to headquarters, we had to head into a meeting for the Order with Dumbledore.

An hour later, once the meeting had adjourned, Molly went up to get the children for dinner. Harry looked a bit disgruntled when he came in, Ron and Hermione followed after. Hermione looked a little upset and nervous. Hmm I wonder why.

Dinner was, as usual, wonderful. Everyone was sleepily relaxed; until Sirius opened his mouth. Once he did, Harry wanted to know what was happening with Voldemort. Molly was vehemently against telling him anything. She thought it was for Harry's own good.

But Sirius disagreed, and I for one agree with him. I think it is better that he hear it from us rather than the garbled information he is no doubt hearing from Ron and the others.

Molly tried to prevent Fred George, Ron and Hermione from knowing, but in the end they stayed also. The only one left out was Ginny, to her annoyance.

So, we filled Harry in on some of the details of what was going on with Voldemort.

The next few days were a busy time. Molly, Sirius and the kids were spending most of the time cleaning up the house. I was doing some things for the Order. And before any of us realized, the day of Harry's hearing was upon us. I felt bad for him, he looked so nervous. We tried to reassure him, but he still looked anxious.


	6. The Outcome and Two Prefects

CHAPTER 6- The Outcome and Two Prefects

Thank Merlin! Harry was cleared of the charges. I won't lie, I was slightly concerned. And from what I heard from Arthur, it wasn't entirely unfounded. Apparently Harry was tried by the full Wizengamot. Fudge is truly out to get him. Honestly, Fudge is doing his best to make Harry out to be some kind of criminal.

On a different note, it seems as though Ron and Hermione were made prefects for Gryffindor. I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't make Harry a prefect. He did seem a bit put out about it, but he tried not to show it. James was never made a prefect, so I have to say that this is one more instance where Harry is quite like James.

There was a small dinner party to celebrate the two prefects. Hermione was telling me about her campaign for elf rights called SPEW. She asked me to join. Try though I might, I couldn't make her see that with the exception of a limited few, most house-elves were happy to serve wizard families.

"It's the same nonsense as werewolf segregation…" said Hermione.

"But it really isn't Hermione; the majority of house-elves don't want their freedom. They are happy to be serving a wizard family."

"That is only because they have been forced into believing that for so long that they are totally brainwashed. It is ingrained into them."

"You will be hard-pressed to find a house-elf who would want their freedom, Hermione."

"Dobby was very happy to have his freedom."

"Yes, but from what I heard, he was serving the Malfoy family, so I am not surprised he would choose freedom." said Remus. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I think SPEW is doing house-elves a great disservice."

"I figured you would understand what I am trying to do." Hermione said petulantly.

"I do; I just don't agree." said Remus.

Exasperating though the debate was, I cannot help but admire the strength of Hermione's convictions and the passion in which she argues her beliefs. I respect her for ideals and beliefs, no matter how far-fetched they may seem.

I said it before, but I'll say it again- she is the smartest witch of her age.

The next day we had to see the kids off to King's Cross station, so they could catch the Hogwarts Express. Luckily everything went smoothly for the most part. The kids made it onto the train in time.


	7. Part 1 The Rescue and Part 2 The Afterm...

CHAPTER 7 (PART 1)- The Rescue

**A/N:** This is set several months later; towards the end of the school year; at the end of OoTP. When the Members of the Order go to the Department of Mysteries to rescue Harry and the others…

Now, the story…

Ye gods! Harry and the others are in serious trouble. According to Severus, Harry is under the mistaken impression that Sirius is being held captive and tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. And damn it all to hell; Sirius is insisting on coming with to save Harry. He refuses to listen to reason. I cannot keep trying to reason with him, wasting precious time. So against my better judgment I relented… We have to hurry; no telling what is happening at the D.O.M.

CHAPTER 7 (PART 2)- The Aftermath

Somebody please tell me I'm having a horrendous nightmare… I cannot believe it… This isn't happening… No… Sirius… Sirius is dead!

(Earlier that evening)

We apparated to the Ministry. Rushing down to the D.O.M; the sight that greeted us was horrific… Harry and Neville were surrounded by ten Death Eaters. We had to react quickly. Sprinting down the stairs into the fray. Tonks sent a stunning spell to get the Death Eaters attention away from Harry and Neville.

It was utter madness down there. Spells flying everywhere… Harry and Neville caught in the crossfire, trying to escape. On two separate occasions both myself and Sirius tried to get them to safety only to be distracted by the Death Eaters. And then I saw Malfoy with his wand pointed right at Harry, so I leapt between him and Malfoy. While dueling with Malfoy, Dumbledore showed up!

Once the remaining conscious Death Eaters realized Dumbledore was there, they tried to make an escape but failed. The only pair still dueling, that remained unaware of Dumbledore's arrival was Sirius and Bellatrix. Sirius looked like he was having the time of his life. He managed to duck a spell Bellatrix threw at him; but he wasn't so lucky the second time. The next spell hit him squarely in the chest; the laughter hadn't completely left his mouth. It was like watching a film in slow-motion, while everything else was frozen in that moment. It was horrific to watch as his body arched and he fell through the archway to the Veil.

My own horror and anguish was suspended, because of Harry… He was heading down to the archway in an attempt to get to Sirius. I had to stop him. He doesn't understand… He keeps calling for Sirius… Grabbing him around the waist, I try to hold him back from the Veil… He doesn't know that there is no coming back once you go through the Veil… He's struggling viciously against me, while I try to tell him… I'm trying to keep my composure… Understandably, he refuses to accept that Sirius is dead.

Can I really blame him for his refusal to believe the truth? I know what the Veil is, and even I don't want to believe it! Oh god! He's really gone! No! I can't break down now! Got to keep up the stoic façade… Can't let them see how much this is tearing me up…


	8. Hermione's POV

**CHAPTER 8- Hermione's POV **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing...**

**A/N: I realize that the story is moving kind of slow for some readers, but it is taking a bit of time to develop the story so that it will make some sense (i.e. the romance part is not quite there yet...) But, I promise that it is coming, if you'll just stick with it... To my reviewers- A big Thank You! And for the record, reviewers make me want to update. So, if ya wanna see more, you know what to do... (Yes, it is bordering on blackmail!)**

It's been a melancholy summer so far. I didn't think it was possible for it to get any gloomier here at headquarters, but it has…

Most of us are still grieving about Sirius. (That overgrown, greasy bat isn't…) Merlin! I still cannot believe that Sirius is really dead! It just isn't fair. It feels like it happened just yesterday, when in reality, it happened weeks ago…

It's been rough on all of us; but it has been the absolute worst for Harry and Remus. I cannot even begin to fathom what they are going through… Harry has lost the closest thing he had to a father. And poor Remus lost the last of his childhood mates. Now he really and truly is the last remaining Marauder.

I feel so badly for the both of them…

It was quite unfortunate that barely a week after the whole debacle at the Ministry, we had to leave for the summer holiday. So, once again Harry was shipped back to his muggle relatives' home. I have no doubt that it's been virtually impossible for Harry to sort through all the emotions he's dealing with , and grieve properly with those wretched, awful people making his life harder than it already is.

I had initially gone home for the summer like everyone else did. But after about a month, my parents had an opportunity to participate in a dental program in a particularly destitute village in Mozambique; and that they would be there for the summer, and most likely the better part of the year, too.

So, they said that I could either go stay with the Weasley family, or I could go stay with my aunt and uncle in Canterbury until it was time to go to Hogwarts.

Like the choice would difficult. I went to owl Ron a letter asking for permission to stay with his family. And I got a response three days later saying that it was ok. However, rather than going to the Burrow, we were going to be staying at Grimmauld Place.

So, we've been here for about a week now. They'll be going to fetch Harry soon, so that he can spend his birthday with us. In the meantime, we have been busy cleaning the place, getting ready for Harry's arrival, and his impending birthday party.

We quite obviously, left Sirius' room alone. No one was keen to try and clean it. Besides, Remus has been adamant that it be left alone; he said he would take care of it himself…


	9. Harry's Here

**CHAPTER 9- Harry's Here…**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't Own It!**

**A/N: Thank you to Wingsister and to Dracula5555 for reviewing this latest chapter... I know it is sad so far, but it is crucial to show the bad/sad parts to develop the sitch between Remus and'Mione...

* * *

**

Harry's here! He got in just a few hours ago. Merlin, he doesn't look so good. I knew Sirius' death would affect him, but he's skinnier than ever! And what's worse is he looks like he's been kept hidden in the darkness for too long, and he's got great big bags underneath his eyes. Like he hasn't slept in ages…

However, he looked happy to be away from the Dursley's sooner than expected, and he looked happy to see everyone in the beginning. But, as the hours wore on, he became quieter and more morose. I can practically see him withdrawing into a shell. I suspect the full weight of being here, and no Sirius waiting, is hurting him a great deal. I know him well enough by now to know that he's still feeling guilty about Sirius' death.

I would never dream of saying anything to make him feel worse, but he is a teeny bit responsible, only because he acted so rashly. However the blame belongs mostly to Kreacher. But as I said before, that will go with me to my grave…

I wish that Harry would talk to either Ron or me. He needs to open up to someone. If he won't talk to us, then perhaps he should talk to Remus. After all, who better to understand what he is going through than Remus?

And speaking of Remus, I am quite concerned about him too! I've hardly seen him since I've been here. It seems that the only time he tends to leave his room is during the full moon, Order meetings, or on a mission for the Order. And on the rare occasion; mealtimes…

I had the chance to speak to Professor Dumbledore after the last Order meeting two days ago, expressing my concerns… According to Professor Dumbledore, he has been worried too. But Remus won't open up to him either. Though he did say that he had offered Remus his old teaching position in the hopes that it will give him something (other than Sirius) to think about. I do hope that he accepts the job. Not only was he the best teacher we had for DADA, but I think it will help pull him out of his depression too…

Well, it's almost time for dinner. Until next time…


	10. Someone Who Cares

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**A/N: Here it is. The next chapter to my rather insignificant little story. Thank you to my reviewers. I know it is difficult waiting for the good stuff. But after this chapter the more interesting stuff starts happening... Just so you're forewarned, this chapter is a bit angsty...**

**On with the show...**

Exiting the study and walking down the hallway towards the kitchen, Hermione is deep in thought, when she hears something. Pausing at the sound, she hears nothing. So, thinking that she just imagined it, she starts away; she hears it again. Pinpointing the direction of the sound, she realizes where the sound is coming from…

Making her way towards the one room everyone had been avoiding, she stops at the door to listen… Sure enough, the sounds emanating from the room are unmistakable…

She knocks on the door… No answer… So knocking again, she waits… Still getting no response, she turns the doorknob, slowly opening the door. Upon entering the room, she quietly closes the door behind her, giving her eyes a chance to adjust to the dimness of the room.

The unmistakable sound of crying is emanating from the vicinity of the bed in the corner. Walking over, she can make out a large form almost curled into a fetal position; recognizing the grey-flecked brown hair of Remus Lupin. He is sobbing brokenly, too wracked by grief to notice her approach.

Hermione's heart breaks at the grief and pain she hears in Remus' sobs. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder, she quietly calls out- "Remus?"

Startled by the hand on his shoulder, he flinches. Though after a few moments, he recognizes the scent of the one touching him. Turning towards her, he roughly pulls her against the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he continues to sob.

Meanwhile Hermione moves just enough to sit on the bed, with Remus still holding onto her. Leaning back against the headboard; Remus' head cradled in her lap. She softly hums a comforting tune, while running her fingers lightly through his silky soft hair; eyes filling with tears.

Shortly afterwards, the sobs die down, and Remus' breathing slowly deepens as he falls asleep still clinging to Hermione the way one would cling to a life preserver. So rather than awakening Remus by getting up and leaving; she decides to forgo dinner. And so settling more comfortably on the bed, she closes her eyes and is soon asleep herself.

Roundabout an hour later Remus awakens; slowly opening his eyes. Feeling slightly better, he momentarily wonders where he is. Then he remembers…

He came into Sirius' bedroom intending to pack away some of his things so that they could be stored in the attic. When he had stumbled across an old photo album, so out of curiosity, he had opened it… There he saw pictures of a happier time- the days of the Marauders. There were pictures from school dances, Quidditch matches, and pictures of the damage caused by some of the better Marauders' pranks on the Slytherins, especially to Snivellus.

And of course there were pictures of graduation from Hogwarts… and the day that Lily and James' got married… and also pictures of baby Harry. Then he came across a more recent picture of Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and himself. And it struck him like a wrecking ball at that moment… Sirius was never coming back… Sirius was truly gone for good… He, Remus, was the last of the Marauders… Overwhelmed, he had curled up on Sirius' unmade bed and cried.

Suddenly, a slight movement next to him startled him out of his musings. So grabbing his wand from the bedside table- he whispers "Lumos." Turning, he sees the sleeping face of Hermione Granger.

Panicking slightly, Remus wracks his brain as to exactly how she came to be lying next to him; then it slowly comes to him… He'd been crying on Sirius' bed, when a warm hand had touched his shoulder, and a soft voice had called his name. He had recognized the scent and then pulled Hermione towards him, and clung to her whilst he cried. She had been attempting to comfort him. And that is the last thing he remembers before apparently falling asleep.

Quietly rising from the bed, Remus heads to the bathroom to wash his tear-stained face. Splashing his face with cold water; he looks into the mirror and notices Hermione starting to stir. Wiping his face dry, he turns around to head back into the room, as Hermione sits up and looks around in apparent confusion. Turning on the bedside lamp, he sits on the bed next to her. She blinks rapidly at the sudden onslaught of blinding light. Then focusing on Remus she asks- "Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly better, thank you." he answers, which is actually the truth. Well, after the initial panic of finding her asleep next to him. And he has to admit (to himself at least) that he felt safe, and at peace even. For the first time since Sirius died, in all honesty.

"I'm glad then." said Hermione.

"Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" asks Hermione; perplexed.

"For being here when I needed a friend." answered Remus, quietly.

"It's not necessary to thank me Remus. I'm glad I could be there for you. And I'm always willing to listen if you feel the need to talk."

"Well, in any case; thank you…"

"Not a problem."

Getting up from the bed to stand; Hermione raises her arms over her head to stretch her lean, athletic frame. Her shirt rises as she stretches, showing a glimpse of a well-toned stomach. Remus' eyes widen in surprise when he catches sight of her stomach.

Seeing the expression on Remus' face, Hermione laughs- "Considering all the books I tend to be carrying at any given time, I thought it would be a good idea to at least be in moderately good shape to handle the heavy load."

Blushing in embarrassment at being caught staring; Remus says-"Shall we head down to the kitchen for some food?"

"Definitely," says Hermione, "I am feeling rather peckish myself."

Opening the door, Remus gestures and says-"After you."

"Thanks Remus." says Hermione, she heads towards the stairs. Stopping her for a moment just before they head down to the kitchen, Remus whispers to her, "Perhaps it would be better if we didn't mention this to anyone, lest they get the wrong idea…"

"Sure, that's fine by me." answered Hermione.

Upon entering the kitchen, Hermione is immediately bombarded with questions. "Where were you Hermione? You've missed dinner." asked Ron.

"I was in the study, and I dozed off for a while." said Hermione nonchalantly.

"I looked in there, and I didn't see you."

"Well did you just poke your head in, or did you go all the way in to look?"

"I just poked my head in." said Ron sheepishly.

"There you go! I was stretched out on the couch."

Mrs. Weasly bustles over with a couple of plates of food, setting them down on the table for Hermione and Remus, "I saved some food for the both of you, so have a seat."

"Thanks Mrs.Weasley." said Hermione.

"Yes, thank you Molly." said Remus.

Sharing a brief glance as they both sit down to eat, not noticing that someone caught the look that they shared.

Hmm, I wonder what that was all about; thought Ginny, pondering the conspiratorial look between Remus and Hermione. Well, I'll just have to question her about it tonight!

A short time later, they both finish there meals, as Hermione stands to take her dishes over to the sink to clean them. As soon as she finishes cleaning her dishes; Ron, Harry, and Ginny stand up to head upstairs, with Hermione bringing up the rear. Before exiting though, she glances briefly over her shoulder at Remus.

**Remus' POV**

What was that about? Why did Hermione look back at me like that? Was it my imagination, or did she seem rather reluctant to go with the others? Perhaps I'm really starting to lose it…

At any rate, I suppose out of all the people to have found me in that state, I'm rather glad it was her. She is an extraordinary young woman. Supportive, comforting; without being too pushy. She really listens to what you are saying. She is a gentle soul, and she is quite perceptive and caring. The maturity level that she possesses often astounds me. Sometimes, it is hard to believe that she is only fifteen.

In so many ways, she reminds me of Lily. Both of them muggle-born witches; and extremely gifted magic-wise. Not to mention studious, intelligent, and above all, completely loyal. Harry and Ron are quite fortunate to have a friend like her…

**Hermione's POV**

After finishing dinner, Harry and the others decided to head upstairs. I really had no choice but to follow. What could I have said to them to justify not going with? Nah, you guys go ahead, I would rather stay here and talk to Remus. Yeah, I could see that going well… They (Harry and Ron especially) would want to know why. And I don't think they would understand. As it was, Ron was interrogating me about where I was when we got to his and Harry's bedroom. What a nosy prat! So, I decided to mess with his head a bit…

"So, Hermione, what were you doing in the study earlier?' asked Ron.

"Why are you so interested in knowing what I was doing?" countered Hermione.

"Well, you haven't been around all day, so I was wondering what you're up to."

"What I'm up to? Exactly what are you implying Ronald?" asked Hermione, ready to go off.

Seeing that she was about to explode, he stuttered, "J-j-j-just t-that you have been s-so withdrawn and you spend so much time in the study, was all."

"For your information Ronald, it is none of your business what I've been doing! But just too satisfy your curiosity, I've been in there trying to devise ways to seduce you, since you are such a stud, I find that I just can't seem to think of anything but you…" said Hermione sardonically.

Turning a brilliant shade of Weasley red, Ron just kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish, no words coming out. Meanwhile Harry and Ginny are laughing at his expression.

"Oh for pity's sake Ron; I was just writing in my journal, and reading."

"Oh, okay." Still blushing furiously, he turns to Harry and asks, "Care for a game of wizards chess?"

Still chuckling; Harry says-"Sure thing, mate."

So, with Harry and Ron occupied, I thought I'd be safe from the questioning. But I was wrong. Because then Ginny decided that she wanted to know if anything was up… I'm telling you, people just can't seem to take a hint. But, since I know that Ginny isn't likely to judge me like the boys, I decided it would be ok to tell her…

"Ok, 'Mione, spill." said Ginny, "Where were you really?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ginny." said Hermione, not looking Ginny in the eyes.

"I know for a fact that you weren't in the study like you said, because I went in there to get you for dinner. And I, unlike Ron went all the way in there looking for you…"

"Yes, I was…"

"Oh come on Hermione, you know you can trust me. I won't say anything to anyone."

"Fine, I can see that you won't let it be… So I'll tell you…"

"Good!"

"Well, I was in the study in the beginning, but when I realized that it was almost time for dinner, I left to head down to dinner. But as I was walking I heard a noise in one of the rooms; at first I thought I imagined it. But when I heard it a second time, I tried to figure out where it came from. That's when I realized where the noise was coming from."

"So where was it coming from?"

"From Sirius' bedroom, so I decided to check it out. When I knocked no one answered, so I knocked a second time. Again I got no response. So I went in; and after adjusting to the darkness, I saw someone on the bed, crying."

"And who was it?" asked Ginny, though she knew.

"It was Remus. Apparently he was in there cleaning and it overwhelmed him. He didn't even notice me, he was crying that hard. When I put my hand on his shoulder, he turned and grabbed me, and he was clinging to me while he cried."

"Oh that's so sad; poor Remus!"

"Yeah, so I did the only thing I could; I just sat there and let him cry; trying to comfort him."

"What happened then?"

"Well, after a while, he ended up falling asleep, while still clinging to me. So rather than awaken him by leaving, I stayed with him. And I guess I ended up falling asleep."

"What happened when the both of you woke up?"

"Well, he thanked me for being there for him. As if I would have just left him in that state! Then we came down to have dinner."

"But what was that look about?" asked Ginny. "I saw the two of you exchange a look."

"Well, we had agreed not to say anything because it would be taken the wrong way, and we were just agreeing to keep quiet about it." explained Hermione.

Deciding to lighten the mood, Ginny teased Hermione by saying, "I knew that you fancied Remus!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you are just so smart." grumbled Hermione.

"I'm glad that you finally agree!" laughed Ginny, "The know-it-all finally has competition."

"Stuff it Ginny!" said Hermione sourly.


	11. Diagon Alley and Ice Cream

**CHAPTER 11: Diagon Alley and Ice Cream**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing...**

**A/N: Thank you to my few reviewers... Next chapter is here. The sparks start to fly very soon...**

****

The next morning The Trio plus one went down for breakfast. When they got to the kitchen, they were surprised to see Remus sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee.

Hermione decided to go sit across from Remus, so that she could talk to him during breakfast, ignoring the knowing smirk from Ginny. "Good morning Remus." chirruped Hermione, "How are you feeling today? Did you get any sleep last night?"

Waking from his trance, Remus looked over at Hermione and smiled-"Morning Hermione. And yes, I did, thanks for asking. How about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm great! We're going to be heading to Diagon Alley after breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Leaning forward to whisper conspiratorially, "We are going to get stuff for Harry's birthday."

"That's right; his birthday is next week, isn't it. I had forgotten."

"Yeah, I have to get Harry his birthday present. What are you doing today?"

"I hadn't had anything too exciting planned, perhaps just a bit of reading."

"So why don't you come with us? It should be fun, and it would be good for you to get some sun."

"Hmm, I don't know…"

"Come on Remus, pretty please?" wheedled Hermione, "We could use the extra guard. I'll even buy you an ice cream sundae."

Chuckling, Remus acquiesced- "All right, you talked me into it."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Hermione; turning towards the others she called out- "Hey guys! Remus is gonna go with us to Diagon Alley today!"

"Wicked!" exclaimed Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

After finishing their breakfast, Ginny and Hermione immediately excuse themselves from the table, while the boys continued to gorge themselves. Heading upstairs to the room they shared, to get ready.

Once inside the bedroom, Hermione heads into the bathroom to shower, pausing just long enough to grab her undergarments and bathrobe. Ginny meanwhile was searching her wardrobe for something suitable to wear.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione emerged from the bathroom hair wrapped in a towel, and in her bathrobe, saying to Ginny- "I'm done in the bathroom if you want to have a shower." Frustrated because she was unable to find a decent outfit from the wardrobe, she turns and grabs her shower items, and stalks to the bathroom in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

Going over to the vanity table, Hermione sits down to put on a bit of make-up. She applies a moisturizer first, and then foundation and powder. She uses a bronze toned blush and eye shadow; with a taupe liner and brown mascara. The final touch being a vanilla scented shimmer lip gloss. Satisfied that it looks natural, not overdone; she then proceeds to deal with her hair. Removing the towel from her head she grabs a wide toothed comb, and attacks the tangled mess that is her hair. After dealing with the tangles, she proceeds to apply a liberal amount of Sleekeazy's hair potion throughout her hair to tame it. After lightly blow-drying her hair, Hermione then proceeds to put her hair into two long braids that hang down to the middle of her back, with the thick fringe bangs almost obscuring her eyes.

Just as Hermione stands up from the vanity, Ginny emerges from the bathroom, with her make-up done and her hair done in a riot of curls that reach her waist. "I'm gathering that you have yet to find something to wear for today?" deadpans Hermione, while reaching into her wardrobe for her selected outfit. "That would be an astute observation." said Ginny in a sardonic tone. "It is so frustrating! Nothing is remotely cute enough!"

"Well, you're welcome to have a look at my stuff, to see if there is anything you want to borrow." said Hermione.

Going over to Hermione's wardrobe Ginny paws through the clothes. "Damn Mia, where did you get all this new stuff?"

"Well, mum was feeling a bit guilty for "abandoning" me so early in the holiday for that program she and my dad volunteered for; so when I had mentioned wanting to change my image a bit, she took me shopping."

"There are some fabulous outfits in here. Where did you find it all?"

"Got some of the stuff from the Victoria's Secret catalogue, some of it from Abercrombie & Fitch, and the rest over the internet…"

"The what-net?" asked Ginny confused.

"The Internet, it's a muggle thing."

"Okay."

Spotting the perfect outfit, Ginny squeals, "Can I borrow this?" Looking over, Hermione said "Sure thing."

The outfit Ginny settled on was a dark blue denim mini, and a light blue eyelet cami top and a blue gauzy cotton short-sleeved button down. And a pair of white wedge heeled sandals.

Hermione's outfit consisted of white low-rise hip-hugger jeans, and an orange plaid western shirt tied at the waist (showing off her tanned, toned abs and belly-button ring to perfection). With a pair of macramé 31/2 inch heeled sandals.

"So Mia, what brought on this sudden interest in changing your image?" asked Ginny.

"Viktor. He brought it too my attention that one of the reasons he broke it off with me, was because I was too plain looking for him."

"Why that bloody arsehole!" said Ginny indignantly. "As if he can talk! What with his unibrow, and the fact that he walks like a duck. The only reason he can get any girls is because he's a famous Quidditch player!"

"Thanks Gin. I won't deny that I was hurt, but when I really thought about it, I realized that in a way he is right. I've been around only Ron and Harry so much I never really paid much attention to things like my appearance. Although he could've been less of a prick about it."

"Well, forget about him! You can do so much better." said Ginny. "Are you ready to head down?"

"Let's get this party started…"


	12. Actions and Reactions

**Actions and Reactions...**

**Disclaimer: This is getting tired! I own nothing in the Potterverse...**

**A/N: Thanks to all who R/R...**

The two teens head downstairs to where Harry and Ron are sitting in the garden room, playing chess. "About time you two came down!" said Ron looking up, "What kept y-y-you?" Seeing what Hermione is wearing, his mouth drops open. Turning around to see what's going on, Harry's eyes widen in surprise at Hermione and Ginny, before starting to blush. When Ron sees what Ginny is wearing, the tips of his ears slowly turn red.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" exclaims Ron.

"Whatever are you talking about, Ron?" asked Ginny innocently.

"What are you playing at? Wearing an outfit like that?"

"There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

"I refuse to allow my little sister to wear something so revealing!"

"Oh really? 1. It is not that revealing! 2. I don't recall asking for your approval of my clothes. 3. I'd like to see you try and stop me!" Ginny bellowed thoroughly pissed off.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walk in at that moment. "What is this ruckus all about?" huffs Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, dad look at the get up that Ginny is wearing." said Ron, "It is too revealing, and she is just asking for trouble dressed like that!"

"Bollocks! It isn't revealing anything; Mum there is nothing wrong with it." said Ginny.

"Ginny! Don't swear! I must say Ron, that I think Ginny is right, there is nothing wrong with this outfit." Mrs. Weasley said, looking over the clothes Ginny was wearing critically.

"Fine! Don't say I didn't try to warn you."

Remus walked into the garden room at that moment. Taking in the row between Ron and Ginny; amusement evident on his face. Turning to Harry and Hermione for an explanation, he bites back a surprised gasp at Hermione.

Bloody hell! Is that really Hermione? When did she get so bloody gorgeous? WTF! Did I really just think that? What the hell are you thinking Moony old man; she's young enough to be your daughter! Remus thinks; chastising himself.

Meanwhile Hermione is purring to herself- Hello salty goodness! Taking in Remus' brand new khaki trousers and the pale yellow linen shirt, with sleeves rolled up to the elbows; and the top two buttons undone; showing a glimpse of his lightly tanned chest. His brown hair was attractively shaggy. Their eyes meet and hold for the briefest moment, before the contact is broken.

"Well, best be off now, shall we?" said Remus.

Gathering around the fireplace, everyone grabs a bit of floo powder before each person steps into the fireplace and throws down their floo powder and call out- Leaky Cauldron. Stepping out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron; Hermione looks down and sees specks of soot on her jeans before she has a chance to dust it off, Mrs. Weasley "scourgfies" her jeans clean.

The group heads to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Tapping the bricks with his wand, the entrance opens and Remus allows everyone to enter before him. They head over to Gringotts to make a withdrawal before each group heads off in separate directions. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley head off to run errands for Harry's "surprise" birthday party. While Ron and Harry head off for Fred and George's joke shop- Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Remus walks with Ginny and Hermione until they spot a new shop- Betsey J's Muggle Fashions for the Sharp Dressed Witch. Squealing, the two girls make a beeline for the shop, whereas Remus decides to head over to Flourish and Blott's to purchase new books.

Once inside the shop Ginny and Hermione begin searching the racks for something to wear for Harry's birthday party.

After half an hour browsing each girl finally zeros in on their ideal outfit- Hermione picks a pair of dark rinse hip hugger jeans and a vintage three quarter sleeve gray and white raglan Def Leppard concert tee with a Union Jack emblazoned on the front. Ginny's outfit is also a pair of hip hugger jeans, though in a faded stonewash blue; and a white Porn Star in Training fitted baby tee. Also purchasing a few accessories to go with their clothes, they made to leave the store. Next on their list were presents for Harry. Ginny got him the latest broom servicing kit and a pair of seeker gloves, and Hermione got him a book titled- "Everything You Wanted (And Needed) To Know to Become an Auror"; and also "Defense against Most Dark Hexes" by Nigel HexedALot. They run into Remus at the queue of Flourish and Blott's. Ginny calls out "All right there Remus?" Turning at the sound of his name, he sees the two teens waving to him. He waves back, but then his turn to pay comes. After paying for his purchase, he makes to stand with the girls while they wait to pay.

"So where you headed after this Remus?" asked Hermione.

"I thought about heading over to see Harry and Ron at the twin's shop." replied Remus.

"We're going to go get some ice cream and sit for a bit, before we head over there. Why don't you join us? I did promise to buy you an ice cream sundae, after all." grinned Hermione.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm there."

Outside Hermione pulls on a pair of super dark shades, the threesome heads over to Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Shop. At the counter of the shop each of them place their request- Ginny got a chocolate peanut butter cone; Remus got a vanilla fudge mint cookie dough sundae; while Hermione got a green tea gelato cone. Heading for the tables set out in front of the shop with their treats, they sit at a table that is in partial shade.

"So Remus, what books did you purchase today?' asked Hermione curiously.

"I just got a few new books on DADA, and some books to help Harry on advanced defense (should he decide to continue with the DA), for his birthday."

"Speaking of DADA, I heard a rumor that Dumbledore has asked you to return to the position of DADA teacher. So, are you going to do it?"

"Where did you hear that?' asked Remus surprised. "It is not a rumor, he did, and I'm contemplating it."

"I think you should," said Ginny, "You were the best teacher for the subject."

"I concur." said Hermione.

"Yes well, I'm still deciding."

Looking out at the crowd, popping out of her seat, Ginny blurts out "There's Dean and Seamus! I'm going to go talk to Dean, be back shortly." Both Remus and Hermione watch as she tackles Dean in a big hug, chuckling at the younger girl's enthusiasm. Pushing up her sunglasses, Hermione turns to face Remus, studying him intently- "How have you been doing?" she asks quite seriously.

Knowing perfectly well what she is talking about, he responds "I am doing better today. I mean it comes and goes, it just depends on any given moment."

"I'm here for you, if you need to talk. You know that right?"

"Yes, I do."

"I really hope you accept the DADA job. Not only would it be good to have you back as a teacher and friend, but I think it would be beneficial for you as well. Needless to say, I think being cooped up alone in that house would not be healthy."

"Well, I'll give it some serious thought."

"Good, that's all I ask."

Their eyes make contact once again, and lock… Steel blue to honey brown… Neither one says a thing, unaware that they both are unconsciously holding their breath… After what seems an eternity, Remus once again breaks the connection, clearing his throat.

Ginny comes running up at that precise moment- "Hey guys! Are you ready to head over to 3W?" asked Ginny slightly out of breath. Pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes again Hermione said "Yeah, let's go." Both she and Remus stand up simultaneously, avoiding each others eyes, lost in thought….


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13…**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, to my dismay...**

**A/N: Here it is; the next episode... Sorry it took so long (Work, ya know? It just keeps happening...) Please read and review. (Even though these are DEFINITELY not the greatest chapters yet.) But, after these next three chapters, there will be some mushy, gushy, fluffiness. Pinky Promise!**

The walk to 3W was a quiet affair, somber even. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

'Bloody hell! I was only gone for ten minutes. What could have possibly happened while I was gone to cause such a palpable tension? Merlin those two are bloody hopeless!' thought Ginny in exasperation.

**_(Hermione's Thoughts)_**

**_'Ok I admit it, I am totally moony for Moony… Whatever happened to the sensible, mature Hermione I used to be? I wonder if he feels anything for me. Because, unless I am much mistaken; there were definite sparks between us. Now the question is how to get him to admit it. Knowing Remus, he is either denying it, or chastising himself for any untoward feelings he'd be having concerning me. Typical Remus! So, this is going to be a challenge… Then again, I love a good challenge,' thought Hermione- a devious gleam lighting her eyes and a devilish smirk flitting across her lips._**

_(Remus' Thoughts)_

_'I've gone round the twist,' thought Remus. She's only fifteen years old! It is sick and wrong… I Am Not Falling for Hermione!'_

**(Moony's Thoughts)**

**'Bollocks!' sneers Moony (Remus' alter ego); 'You know, they say that Denial isn't just a river in Egypt. You can fool everyone else, but you cannot fool me. I see all the things you keep hidden from everyone, including "so-called" civilized society.'**

_'But it isn't right. Besides, she was and is going to be a pupil of mine. Not to mention the fact that I am old enough to be her father, and she no doubt only sees me as a mentor-as she should,' argues Remus. _

**'You lust after her. I also want her . I won't let this go so easily… I will make yousee things my way,' counters Moony.**

Finally reaching 3W, no one is surprised to find it packed full of people. Many were browsing the newest joke items, while others were making purchases. Upon seeing Remus, Ginny, and Hermione enter the store, Harry calls out to them- "Hey guys! Where have you been?"

"Out shopping for new clothes." chorused Ginny and Hermione.

"I had a few errands to run." stated Remus.

"Well come here and check out Fred and George's new stuff. It's brilliant!" exclaimed Harry.

About an hour later, Remus rounds up the quartet to head back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Arthur and Molly, before heading home to Grimmauld Place. As the four teens have animated conversations about their morning, Remus walks sedately and slightly behind them, trying to avoid staring too blatantly at Hermione's backside.

Once inside the Leaky Cauldron they are greeted briskly by Molly who is hurriedly shooing them to the front exit to catch the Knight Bus back to headquarters/home. Arthur sticks his wand in the air, and a loud boom is heard as the Knight Bus pulls in front of them. One short, but turbulent bus ride later, the group was gratefully stepping off of the Knight Bus. In pairs they enter the house with Remus bringing up the rear again. The teens head upstairs to their respective rooms, to put away their purchases. While Molly heads down to the kitchen to prepare lunch for everyone with Arthur. Remus heads to his own room to change into more casual clothes.

Once in their bedroom, both girls change out of the clothes they wore to Diagon Alley. Ginny changes into a pair of brightly striped summer light pajama bottoms, a black tank with 'No Angel' written on the front, and a pair of black flip flops; her hair in a French twist. Hermione decided to don a faded and worn pair of ultra low-rise blue jeans with frayed holes in the knees, a red cropped backless halter top with a she-devil on the front and the saying 'The Devil Made Me Do It'. Her feet were bare with the exception of a silver toe ring with a sodalite stone on it, and her hair in a messy bun held up by her wand…

After changing, both girls headed down to the kitchen for lunch. Not surprisingly, both Ron and Harry were already eating when they got there. Though what was surprising was the fact that Tonks, Charlie and Bill were also sitting in the kitchen. Launching herself at her elder brothers, Ginny shrieked "Bill, Charlie, what're you doing here?"

Chuckling, Charlie hugs her, while Bill playfully flicks her on the nose saying "It's good to see you too Gin."

Sitting down at the long trestle table, Hermione greets the unexpected visitors. "Hello gentlemen, and Tonks!"

"Hey Mione." said Bill.

"Wotcher Hermione!" said Tonks, winking playfully.

While Charlie was grinning wickedly at her; "Nice top you got on there Mione!"

"Yeah well-" said Hermione modestly. "So, what brings you three here today? Not that I'm not glad to see you."

"I just got off my shift for the day, so I decided to stop in." said Tonks.

"Same here; I didn't have any plans, so I just thought I'd spend some time with you lot." said Bill.

"Well, I am officially on holiday for the next three weeks," said Charlie, "So, since you're all here, I decided to come visit."

"So, Bill, how are things going with you and Fleur?" asked Molly.

"I decided to break things off with her. She's too high maintenance for me."

"Color me stunned." muttered Hermione sarcastically under her breath, nevertheless both Charlie and Tonks heard her and started to laugh.

"So Charlie, how is Norbert doing?" asked Harry, remembering Hagrid's pet dragon.

"He's getting on quite well. In fact, there will soon be a few baby Norbert's coming."

"Oh dear lord! Don't tell Hagrid that, he'd probably want to come visit him." exclaimed Ron.

Everyone at the table started laughing at that; and that was how Remus found them when he entered the kitchen; He had apparently also changed clothes. He was now dressed in a gray Arsenal tee and a pair of ripped-in-the-knees blue jeans.

"Hello all." greeted Remus the new arrivals, sitting down next to Harry.

"Hey Remus!" greeted Bill, Charlie, and Tonks.

"I had no idea you three were stopping by today. What brings you here?"

"Well, Bill and I are finished with work for the day, and Charlie is on holiday." said Tonks.

"Oh!" Remus said rather lamely.

Soon everybody was busily tucking into lunch, and talking about this and that. Surreptiously watching Hermione from the corner of his eye, he couldn't quite contain the flare of jealousy whenever she would flirt with Charlie and Bill.

After lunch Harry, Ron, and Ginny decided to head out to the hidden garden to go practice Quidditch, while Hermione tagged along to catch some sun while she watched them practice (or, to read if she got bored). While the adults stayed in to get caught up on any important news concerning Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

An hour or so later, Bill, Tonks, Charlie and Remus also headed out to the garden to enjoy the warmth of the day. Remus walked over to where Hermione sat reading, joining her.

"Why am I not surprised to find you reading?" teased Remus.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid that there is only so much Quidditch I can take without becoming bored. Especially as it is only practice." stated Hermione.

"What are you reading?" asked Remus.

"Just a Muggle book."

"Which one are you reading?"

"It's a book of sonnets by a poet called Pablo Neruda."

"So, is it any good?" asked Remus.

"Yes, quite. As far as poets go, he is one of the better ones," answered Hermione, "Have you read anything by any of the Muggle poets?"

"Some; I find that I like Sylvia Plath quite a bit."

"Really- I don't care for her so much."

The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing a wide range of topics- from music to sports (both magical and Muggle) to political views. They even debated the merits of a Muggle upbringing versus magical. At one point they even debated the validity of the Muggle monarchy. So involved were they that neither realized that not only had everyone else gone inside already, but that dusk had long since fallen. So, by tacit agreement, they also went inside.


	14. Chapter 15

CH. 14

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of it, just borrowing characters; yadda yadda yadda...

**A/N:** Thanks to all my reviewers (I forgot to mention it last chapter). Thank you for sticking with me. R/R

The next week was a frenzied blur of activities, as the finishing touches for Harry's birthday party continued. And it was no small effort keeping Harry from getting wind of what was going on.

The morning of Harry's birthday dawned warm and bright. As an elaborate ruse to get Harry out of the house so the final touches could get done; the Trio plus Ginny were allowed to Head into Muggle London for the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon, so that Harry could go shopping for clothes that he would like and that would fit, and to sightsee (at least for all of the Weasleys') and hang out for a bit. Bill, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley were acting as chaperones.

Hermione and Harry spent quite a bit of time explaining many of the Muggle inventions to Mr. Weasley, who was in Heaven. After shopping, they went to see a film at the local cinema, which had all of the Weasleys' in awe. They even went bowling at the local bowling alley; which was quite a harrowing experience (especially trying to keep Mr. Weasley from sticking his head into the ball return hole).

A few exhausting and slightly exasperating hours later they returned to HQ to get ready for Harry's party. Though Harry was under the misguided impression that, it was to be just a celebratory lunch.

An hour later Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron headed into the garden (as instructed by Mrs. Weasley). Harry was leading the way, on purpose.

Walking through the door, everyone screamed out- 'Happy Birthday' to Harry. Needless to say, Harry's face was priceless. Saying he was shocked would have been a vast understatement! Touched and more than a little emotional at all the love and warmth surrounding him; it took a moment for Harry to collect himself.

"Come on mate, you're the guest of honour, so you get sit at the head of the table." said Ron, nudging Harry towards his seat.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on either side of Harry as expected. Looking around the table, Harry saw quite a few of his Hogwarts friends there- Neville, Seamus, Dean, and even Luna Lovegood! All of the Weasleys' (even Percy) was there, along with Remus, Dumbledore, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and even Mundungus Fletcher.

The table was set with all of Harry's favorite foods, and then some… As everyone sat down and made to tuck into all the delicious food, the conversations created a pleasant din amongst the many of the celebrants. Even during all this, Harry could only wish that Sirius was also present. But aside from that solemn moment, the party was wonderful.

After all the main dishes were finished, Mrs. Weasley got up to bring out the birthday cake- it was the biggest birthday cake Harry had ever seen. Everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Harry; afterwards, Harry made a wish and blew out all of the candles (with help from Hermione and Ron). As soon as everyone got a rather large slice of cake, the presents were brought in. Once again Harry was overwhelmed by all the presents he got; he especially loved the gifts he got from Remus, Ginny, and Hermione.

All in all, it was a wonderfully exhausting day for Harry.


	15. Chapter 16

CH.15

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah; yadda yadda yadda...

August was spent hanging out, playing Quidditch; and catching up on the holiday homework-in Harry and Ron's case. When the Hogwarts letter came, it also contained the results of their O.W.L. results. Ron managed to get 10 O.W.L's, whereas Hermione, (to no one's surprise) scored a record 18 O.W.L's; but Harry also did surprisingly well too; he managed to score13 O.W.L's. But the most surprising thing was that he managed to get an 'O' in Potions- which meant he would be able to take N.E.W.T. level Potions. He was now one step closer to his goal of being an Auror.

On the flip side though, there was not much news to be had of Voldemort or his Death Eaters. And that was a worrisome situation. Because in this case, no news was definitely not good news! It was a sure sign that wherever Voldemort was, he was most definitely up to something, and to be sure it would be something big; and with nasty repercussions. This had many members of the Order quite concerned, though they tried not to let it show…

Soon enough however, the time came to go back to Hogwarts.

The morning they were to catch the Hogwarts Express, was as usual, sheer chaos. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were busily scrambling around trying to make sure they had everything packed before leaving for King's Cross Station. Hermione, already packed, helped the others get ready. And so as usual, they made it to the station with just a few minutes to spare.

Once on the train, Harry and Ginny went to find a compartment to sit in, while Ron and Hermione went to the Prefect meeting in the Heads' compartment. Finding a compartment with only Neville and Luna sitting in it, Ginny and Harry went to sit down.

After the Prefect meeting Hermione and Ron went to find the others and sit down for the duration of the ride to Hogwarts. They only got up occasionally to patrol the corridors. It seemed like it was business as usual as Harry and Malfoy got into yet another confrontation; and Ron continued to trounce Harry at Wizard Chess. Unbeknownst to the Golden Trio and Ginny, there would be something of a surprise waiting for them at Hogwarts.

Once the train ride was over, they all gathered into a carriage for the ride up to Hogwarts. They entered the Great Hall, with Ron already whining about being hungry, as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. Sitting down at their usual spots, they waited for the Sorting Ceremony and Start-of-Term announcements to be made. Idly scanning the staff table, Harry did a double take, exclaiming "Bloody hell!"

At Harry's exclamation, both Hermione and Ron turned to him questioningly.

"Guys, look who's sitting at the staff table," said Harry.

"Bloody hell; I didn't know Remus was coming back!" said Ron, "Did you have any idea Harry?"

"No, he never said a word to me." said Harry, "Did you know Hermione?"

Flushing somewhat guiltily, Hermione nodded, "Yes actually. I was aware that Dumbledore had asked him to come back, at the beginning of the summer."

"WHAT! And you didn't think to tell us?" asked Harry and Ron, looking extremely hurt and angry.

"I'm sorry guys. But Dumbledore asked me not to say anything. He was trying to help pull Remus out of the depression by asking him to come back. So he wouldn't have to stay alone in that house. And so I promised I wouldn't say anything." said Hermione, "Besides, I didn't want Remus to have to deal with any guilt trips causing him to come back if he wasn't interested."

"We would have never given him a guilt trip." said Ron indignantly.

"Yeah, right." scoffed Hermione; "I think I know you guys fairly well now after all these years, and you are so full of it."

Harry had remained quiet throughout this exchange, but when he spoke up what he said surprised both Hermione and Ron.

"She's right. Whether we did it on purpose, or not, we most likely would have made him feel pressured." said Harry.

"So you're not too upset with me then?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"I suppose I can understand your point of view." conceded Harry and Ron grudgingly.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up to speak-. "I would like to welcome back all the returning students, and welcome all the new faces. While there is a time for speeches, this is not yet the moment- So tuck in." With that food appeared on all the tables. Ron was randomly piling his plate full of food, while Hermione carefully chose what she wanted to eat- settling on steak and kidney pie, and steamed broccoli, with a helping of spinach salad.

When the last of the desserts disappeared from the table, Dumbledore stood up again to speak.

"Before heading up to our nice comfortable beds, I have a few announcements to make. First, the 'Forbidden Forest' is, as stated- forbidden; which a few of the older students would do well to remember. (At this the Trio shared smirks) Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic in the corridors between classes are strictly prohibited. And also that items from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are forbidden; anyone caught with them will be have them confiscated and given a week's worth of detention. Lists of forbidden items are posted outside the door of Mr. Filch's office. Also, a warm and hearty welcome to our returning Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher- Professor R.J. Lupin."

As Remus stood up to wave at the students, a thunderous wave of applause could be heard throughout the Great Hall, along with a few wolf whistles.

Standing up with the rest of the Gryffindors, Hermione caught Remus' eyes, and winked at him while giving him a wolf whistle of her own.

Remus broke eye contact, blushing slightly.


	16. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Now, why do I gotta do this every time, again?

**A/N:** Ok, here is a new chapter. There will be very few references to HBP. So, consider this story AU to a certain degree... Hermione and Remusmay seema bit OOC. But, it is necessary for my story, Mmmkay?

**CH. 17-**

The next morning found Hermione up with the sun. Needing to do her morning exercises, she decides to head down to the common room, knowing it should be empty at this hour.

Wearing comfortable, but form-fitting exercise clothes, she starts her tai chi routine, while breathing slowly and deeply, focusing her chi (energy). As she nears the end of her routine, she decides to have a second run through. The familiar feeling of peaceful well-being washes over her as she finishes the routine. Moving over to a more secluded section of the common room, she settles herself into Lotus position, ready to meditate. Closing her eyes, Hermione concentrates on her breathing, while letting everything else seep out of her mind- soon the quiet calm engulfs her. Allowing her other senses to kick in; absorbing all the subtle shifts and nuances of her surroundings. Soon she senses the changes in the air, as the other Gryffindors start to awaken. Opening her eyes, she slowly stands.

Once up, she makes her way back up to the girls' dormitories, where she gathers her robe, uniform, and shower items. In the bathroom, she turns on the water and hops into the shower. Washing her hair with a vanilla mint shampoo and conditioner, then she uses a vanilla brown sugar body scrub. After she finishes, she hops out of the shower, grabbing her wand to perform a quick-dry spell on her hair, before she adds a hair-straightening tonic (of her own creation) to make her hair sleek and straight all day.

Donning her uniform, she quickly makes a few permanent adjustments to it- shortening the skirt to just past mid-thigh, and then she makes her shirt shrink and conform to her blossoming body, with it tied at the waist (again to show off her belly button ring). Then she puts on a pair of white thigh high silk stalkings and her black Mary Janes shoes. Looking into the full length mirror, she eyes herself critically. As a final touch to her naughty schoolgirl look she uses her wand to braid her hair into pigtails and white bows; with just a touch of makeup she nods to herself, satisfied. Heading out of the bathroom, she grabs her school robe and book bag on her way down to the common room.

On the way down, she meets up with Ginny, who has also made adjustments to her uniform- the exception is her hair is hanging down her back loosely, and she is wearing black stockings. Upon entering the common room together, a hush falls over the occupants of the room. Shock would have been an understatement, at the changes in the former bookworm.

Noticing that neither Harry nor Ron are down yet, she decides to wait before heading to breakfast. Soon Neville, Seamus, and Dean come down- another ten minutes later- still no sign of Harry or Ron. Impatient now, Hermione sticks her head into the boys' stairwell, she bellows- "Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you don't get your lazy arses down here straightaway, I'm leaving without you!"

Turning round in a huff, she almost misses the sound of feet thundering on the staircase, as Harry and Ron practically trip over their own feet in their haste.

"For Merlin's sake, 'Mione, you could give a person a heart attack bellowing like that!" Harry pants.

Arching a condescending eyebrow at the Boy-Who-Lived; Hermione heads out of the portrait hole. Scrambling to catch up, Harry and Ron exit the common room.

Inside the Great Hall, the Trouble Triplets makes their way to the Gryffindor table, taking their usual seats. Ginny is already there, so Hermione sits on Ginny's left, with Harry next to Hermione, and Ron sitting across them with Seamus and Neville. And Ron, being the human garbage disposal that he is, starts filling his plate with everything within reach- like bacon, sausages, eggs, toast, pancakes, and even porridge- all while stuffing his face. Hermione looks on in disgusted amazement, while Harry just laughs. Hermione, on the other hand grabs the coffee pot first, filling her mug up with the steaming hot liquid goodness. She then proceeds to put a couple of slices of bacon onto her plate, along with a couple of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream.

Though just before eating, she takes a quick look up at the staff table, she sees Remus in an animated conversation with Professor Sinistra; so she turns back to her breakfast, missing the searching look that Remus sends her way. As breakfast closes, Professor McGonagall comes to hand out the class schedules.

Looking it over idly while sipping her coffee, Hermione sees that her first class of the day is N.E.W.T. level Charms (with Harry and Ron), then Advanced Transfiguration, then double Potions (with only Harry), then lunch. After lunch is COMC and the last class is double DADA.

So the Triplets rise from the table to begin their day.

In Charms, the first fifteen minutes is spent discussing the importance of good grades, and maintaining a higher standard on the homework, etc. Then they were asked to run through the entire list of spells they had learned so far. And in Advanced Transfiguration, they were asked to turn a large rock into a bunny, and the bunny back into a rock. Hermione, of course, managed to do it in three tries, while it took Ron and Harry most of the period to do it. After Transfiguration, Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Ron, and made their way to the Potions classroom.

Sitting down towards the back of the class, Harry and Hermione continued talking in quiet voices. Hermione begged Harry not to let Professor Snape goad him into reacting, because they both knew that that was exactly the type of thing Snape would try to do. And Harry promised to try and keep a reign on his temper. As soon as Professor Snape entered the room, all conversation ceased.

Turning to face the class, Snape scans the room, and upon seeing Harry, a contemptuous sneer settles on his face. Then addressing the class Snape says, "Well, well, I'm surprised to see that some of the dunderheads, actually managed to make it into this class," his eyes settling on Harry. Tapping the blackboard with his wand, Snape told the class what they would be doing, "Today you will be working on a Super Strength Potion, the instructions are on the board, and the ingredients are in the cupboard. So get started!"

Gathering the necessary ingredients, they begin working, with Harry reading and rereading the instructions carefully, so that there would be no mistakes. Fifteen minutes before class was scheduled to end, Snape walking between the rows, stopped in front of Harry's cauldron hoping to find fault with his work. But finding none; (much to his extreme disappointment) Snape told them that they were to flask a sample of there potion, which should have been a bright magenta color by that time, and label it with there name and bring it to his desk for grading, and then to clean up their work stations before leaving.

Hermione and Harry soon left for the Great Hall for lunch. Once seated, Seamus started flirting with Hermione.

"So, Hermione, why the sudden change?" asked Seamus, smiling flirtatiously, "Because I have to say, that I really want to thank the gods for the change."

"Thanks Seamus. I just decided that it was time to for a change, you know? After all, we only have two years left to go, and I thought it would be nice to be seen as something other than a bookworm." Hermione explained.

Glancing in Ron's direction Seamus asked, "So, are you dating anyone right now?"

"No, I'm still single, at the moment."

"At the moment, eh? So, anyone in particular that you have your eye on?"

"Now Seamus, that would be telling; a woman has got to keep some things mysterious, now doesn't she?"

"Well, in that case, if you don't have any plans for the first Hogsmeade weekend, would you like to go with me?"

"I'll think about it," answers Hermione coyly.

Soon, the playful mood was disturbed as Malfoy and his lackeys stopped by. "Well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mud-," stopping in the middle of his insult to really check Hermione out. "Wow, check you out Granger. Who knew that the Mudblood was a hottie underneath the bushy hair and buckteeth?" Ron, Harry, and Seamus stood up to attack Malfoy, but Hermione just said scathingly, "How's your dad, Malfoy? Doing good in Azkaban, is he? Guess you can't get your way now that Daddy isn't around to save the day, hmm?"

Malfoy's face was tinged with pink, as Hermione continued, "I think it is high time that you shoved off, Malfoy. Wouldn't want a repeat of third or fourth year, would we? Though I wouldn't mind seeing the amazing bouncing ferret again; or for that matter, I wouldn't mind having to bitch-slap you again.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Remus, looking from Malfoy to Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors, who were barely containing their laughter.

"Oh no Professor, I do believe that Malfoy and his friends were just leaving," said Hermione smiling sweetly.

Casting a dark look at Hermione and the other Gryffindors, Malfoy flounced out of the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle following obediently behind.

"Well, I think it would be best to head off to class now." said Remus.

"Sure thing Professor Lupin, see you in a little while." Hermione said, looking the very picture of innocence.

As soon as Professor Lupin was out of earshot the others started cracking up, "That was brilliant, 'Mione!" sputtered Ginny.

"Yeah, I wish I had a camera to have captured that moment on film!" choked Harry. "Let's go, it's time for COMC," said Hermione getting up to head out to Hagrid's hut. Walking leisurely to their next class, Hermione turned to Harry and Ron and said, "Guys, let's try to get to DADA early, so that we can talk to Remus, ok?"

"Ok." said both Ron and Harry.

After COMC, the Triplets made their way to the Defense classroom in the hopes of getting to speak with Remus a bit before class started. When they entered the classroom, Remus had his back turned to them, so he didn't see them enter. They call out, "Hello, Professor Lupin."

Turning round, Remus smiles warmly when he sees them, "Hello kids." Walking to the front where Remus is, Hermione moves to sit atop the desk, while crossing her long legs demurely. Ron and Harry follow her example and seat themselves on the desks also.

"So, how are all your classes going so far?" Remus asks.

"So far so good, though I have to say it was rather nice to have a leg up on Snape for once," said Harry.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Remus, slightly puzzled.

"Well, as usual, Professor Snape was trying his best to humiliate Harry, but the potion he was so sure Harry would muck up, turned out perfect, so he had no chance of failing Harry, and Harry didn't rise to his baiting. I'm very proud of him," said Hermione, beaming proudly at Harry.

"So, Remus, why didn't you tell us that you were going to come back to teach?" asked Harry, a slight hint of hurt in his voice.

With a quick puzzled glance to Hermione Remus responded, "To be honest, I wasn't even certain that I would be returning until the very last moment. But, I'm glad that I did decide to come back. And for the record, you three and Ginny were one of the bigger reasons why I returned."

"And we are definitely glad to have you back. Not only were you the best teacher, but you are a very good friend too." said the Triplets.

"Thank you. If you ever have any questions or problems, just know that my door is open to you, ok?" said Remus, "Best take a seat now, the rest of the class will be here soon, and we will be starting today's lesson shortly."

So, the Trouble Triplets grabbed the desks in the very front row, and soon the lesson started. It was noted that most of the other students were also quite pleased to have Remus back, with the possible exception of the Slytherins. The lesson was a really great one dealing with vampires. After the lesson though, Hermione hung back a bit, claiming that she had some questions about the homework. But in truth, she just wanted to chat with Remus, to see how he was getting on. So, walking to his office door, she knocked gently, before calling out, "Remus?"

Hearing his name, Remus looked up from his paperwork, "Yes Hermione, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, I was just checking to see how you were doing, and if everything was ok so far," said Hermione shyly.

"I'm doing alright so far. Once classes started, it was like I never left. No need to worry about me."

"See, but that's the thing, I do worry about you. I care about you very much, and just want to make sure you're ok. That way you know there is at least one person out there that is truly concerned about you." said Hermione.

Touched beyond words, Remus stands up and walks over to Hermione, pulling her into a hug; squeezing her gently, smiling softly at her. "Thank you. It warms my heart to hear you say that. You are, truly a remarkable young woman Hermione; don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Smiling, Hermione squeezes him back, before pulling out of his embrace saying, "Well, I'll leave you to your work Remus. See you at dinner?"

"Yes, indeed."

Walking slowly away, Hermione half-turns, waving goodbye; just before leaving the office. Remus- meanwhile is thinking about all the changes in Hermione. Not only was she remarkably caring and perceptive of others, but the physical changes were astounding. She had gone from a girl to a very sexy woman almost overnight, or so it seemed to Remus.

It isn't as if he hadn't noticed the recent changes in her. You would have to be blind not to! And her uniform! It made Remus' mouth water just thinking about it- the shortness of her skirt, the way her blouse clung to her curves. And those stockings! Merlin, he loved the way she looked wearing those stockings. It was horrible for him to think this way, but what could he do. He was after all, just a man. With wants and desires. And as much as he wished he could deny it; he wanted Hermione- very much.


	17. Chapter 18

**A/N: To CapNSilver; Thank you for reviewing. Love your stories. I am one of your biggest fans... **

**CH. 17**

The next couple of weeks passed quickly. Much of their free time was spent finishing the large amounts of homework they were given for practically every class. However, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were able to take a bit of time to plan a birthday party for Hermione in the Room of Requirement. And one of the great things about having it in there was that it would be set up with just thoughts of what they would need, and no clean up afterwards.

Some of the invited guests included former members of the D.A. (like Susan Bones, Terry Boot, and Ernie MacMillan Luna Lovegood), Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, and Lavender, and Katie Bell were amongst the Gryffindors on the guest list.

It was up to Ginny to get Hermione there, and when she had entered the R.O.R and everyone yelled out 'Happy Birthday' Hermione was practically floored- though she was definitely touched. She spent the next half hour or so mingling amongst the guests, thanking them for coming. Bottles of butterbeer were passed around; and then Harry climbed on top of a table while Ginny gave a piercing whistle to grab everyone's attention. Clearing his throat, Harry started speaking. "I'd first like to thank everyone for coming; but I would also like to take a moment to wish Hermione a very special birthday. You are one of my best friends, and if it wasn't for you and Ron, I would never have made it through all the things I've had to go through. You are the brains behind all our adventures." At that comment many people started to laugh.

"Anyway, it seems funny how something like a life and death situation can make you see who is a real friend; that will stick by you through the good and bad times, and I am so proud to be able to count you as a true friend. You are an incredible woman, and an amazingly gifted witch." Raising his bottle of butterbeer- "Hermione, may you have all that you wish for, and then some. Long live the Trouble Triplets!"

By this time Hermione has tears running freely down her face, though she is grinning from ear-to-ear. Harry comes over and engulfs her into a huge bear hug, followed by Ron and Ginny. A few minutes later the birthday cake is brought to Hermione as everyone sings 'Happy Birthday' and Hermione blows out the candles, making a wish. After everybody is served a piece of cake, it becomes time for the birthday presents. She received many gifts of Honeyduke's candy; also many new joke items (that have yet to be released) from Fred and George. While Ron, Ginny, and Harry pooled their money together to get her a gift certificate for a full day of pampering at the Williams-Flowers Salon and Day Spa. And her parents sent her quite a few new clothes, which included a gorgeous hand-dyed silk dress in the orange, red, purple, and indigo of a brilliant sunset.

But, the most extraordinary gift was a beautiful sapphire and onyx ring in a thick white gold setting; with intricate Celtic knotwork and it had inscribed in Irish Gaelic- 'Ta mo chroi istigh ionat' which could roughly be translated into- 'My heart is within you'. But there was no card with it, so Hermione had no idea who could have been the one to send her such a beautiful gift. Though after much discussion with Harry, Ginny, and Ron, it was decided that they would take it to Remus to have him look it over. To make sure there weren't any jinxes or curses on the ring.

So, the next day the Triplets headed to DADA early so that they could speak to Remus before the lesson began. Entering the DADA classroom all three called out- "Hello Professor Lupin." Turning round to see whom was speaking, "Hi guys and Hermione. To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure of such an early arrival?" teased Remus.

"Well, last night was my birthday, and I got this ring as a present, only there was not card or note of any kind on it, and I have no idea who would send me such a gift," explained Hermione. "So, I was hoping that you would take a look at it, and check to make sure there are no curses or jinxes on it before I wore it."

"May I have a look at it please?" asked Remus.

"Oh sure," said Hermione handing over the velvet box to Remus.

Pretending to study the ring for a few minutes, Remus then looked up and said- "I'm going to run a few tests on it, and if nothing is wrong with it, then I will send a note to let you know when it's ready, ok. And by the way, happy birthday Hermione."

"Thank you Professor." said Hermione turning to go sit down for class.

As the rest of the students came in and sat down, Remus began the lesson and put the ring to the back of his mind.


	18. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: So not mine, though I wish it were...**

**A/N: To whomever reads this, I hope you will do me the courtesy of reviewing this, it isn't that hard. About thirty seconds is all it takes. **

**CapNSilver: Thank you for your support. I appreciate that you've taken the time to review. But, for a bit of bad news, I am seriously thinking of pulling this story, so that I can do a major overhaul of it. I can only hope that you come back when it's ready.**

**

* * *

**

**CH. 18**

Over the course of the week, Remus had a few rare chances to see glimpses of Hermione in the corridors between classes, and during meals in the Great Hall, and even outside enjoying the last bit of warmth and sunshine before autumn set in with Harry and Ron. And it was during these interludes that Remus was struck anew with a deep and fierce yearning for Hermione. In Remus' eyes, she was beautiful in every possible way; be it mind, body, soul. She was a rare gem.

After a few days "testing" the ring, Remus decided to send the note to have Hermione come pick up the ring that Saturday afternoon in his office. During the interim, he passed the time by grading his second years' essays. Unaware of how quickly the morning had passed, Remus was interrupted by a knock on his office door. Calling out an invitation, Remus set aside his grading to speak Hermione. She entered his office, and closed the door behind her.

"Have a seat 'Mione. Well, I ran some tests on the ring, and I found nothing wrong with it. So, you may have it back now," said Remus.

"That's great! It is such a beautiful ring, I would have been quite disappointed if it had been cursed." exclaimed Hermione. "It would have been a terrible waste if it had to be destroyed."

"Indeed."

"I'm curious to know who sent it to me. It's my birthstone, and I'm Irish on my mother's side of the family, so someone would have to have gone through quite a bit of thought to come up with that Celtic design."

"And if you knew who sent it to you, what exactly would you do?"

"Well, obviously I would want to thank whomever for such a thoughtful and beautiful present. But, I would give whomever a huge hug," Hermione hinted.

Remus decided to confess; because he had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione knew that he was the one who sent it.

"If I told you that I was the one who sent it to you, would you be surprised?" asked Remus.

"Actually, I wouldn't." said Hermione, "Simply because you didn't seem quite so concerned about it when I showed you it. And also, it just seems like the kind of sweet thing you would do."

"Oh. So now you know my secret." confessed Remus.

"I have just one question- Why didn't you leave a card or sign it, Remus?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you."

"Well, I appreciate it more than you can imagine. I will cherish it. It means so much too me; knowing that it came from you." said Hermione sincerely.

"You are more than welcome. I wanted to give you something to let you know just how special you are."

Rising from her seat, Hermione walks around Remus' desk, and wraps her arms around his shoulders, in a grateful hug. Then she moves to kiss his cheek, but Remus moves his face to her, and she ends up kissing him on the lips. And though it is a chaste kiss, the sparks between them are almost tangible. Pulling back, Remus starts to apologize, but Hermioneleans towards him, and kisses him again.

This time there is no mistaking it. Remus is stunned, she is deliberately kissing him.

This time Remus does pull back, albeit reluctantly. Trying to regain his composure, while trying toact like he isn't shaken to the core. "Hermione, please, we really shouldn't be doing this."

Gazing at him with glazed over eyes; she shakes her head, to clear it, "Huh? I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said that we should not have done that. You are underage; and I am your teacher," said Remus.

"Actually, I'm not. Last Monday was my seventeenth birthday, so I am of age. Though, you do have a valid point about you being my teacher. But, I want you; so fair warning, I intend to pursue you by whatever means necessary." stated Hermione.

"As much as I might want you as well, nothing can happen."

Amused by his Freudian slip, Hermione asked, "Is that a confession? You're admitting that you want me as well."

"No! I'm not admitting anything. We cannot be together at all!"

"I understand that you are concerned about losing your job. But no one needs toknow about it."

"No! This is wrong."

"Poor Remus, so conflicted by what's right and wrong, that you won't let yourself just feel. You can keep running, but sooner or later, I'll get you."

With that said, Hermione turned and walked to the door. Pausing at the door, she turned back to Remus and said, "Thank you again for the ring." Opening the door, she walked out.

* * *

Remus meanwhile was having another internal argument with "Moony".

**'By the gods, you have got to be the stupidest person in existence!'** **exclaimed Moony,** **'She was willingly giving you what we both long for, and you still fight it. How can you be so smart, and so bloody stupid at the same time?'**

'Tell me, what happens when she changes her mind? She's a young woman who still has her whole life ahead of her. She'll come to regret it, I know it.' said Remus.

**'Why are you so damn worried about the future? Why not live in the here and now?' Take your pleasure whilst you can!'**

'She is one of Harry's best friends, how do you think he'll feel if he finds out. Or Ron? They will be horrified and angry.'

**'Don't you think she has thought all this through for herself? You always say that she is the smartest, most maturewitch of her age group, and yet you refuse to take her word for it when she says she wants to be with us.' said Moony disgustedly. 'Stupid plonker!'**

* * *

After the argument with his alter ego, Remus spent a few minutes trying to stop himself from banging his head against his desk in frustration. Because, while was trying to be a responsible adult, all the things she said was true, and it made it a harder pill to swallow.


	19. Chapter 20

**A/N: Finally an update to my story. Just so you know, my penname has changed: To Moony-Mione-Padfoot. As, I am having mad problems with the document manager and other stuff for this story, I may just take it down completely, so that I can revamp the whole darn story. Just have to wait and see how future uploads go… **

**In case you thought I did; I definitely do not under any circumstances, other than my dreams, do I own Harry Potter, in any way, shape, or form…**

**On With The Show:**

**CH. 19:**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

It's been a little over three weeks since the 'kissing' incident in Remus' office. He's been making himself scarce these days. He tends to avoid the Great Hall for most meals, according to Dobby, having the house-elves send them up to his quarters (as if they don't have enough to do already!)

So the only time I really see him is during DADA classes. Honestly! Does he think I am going to make a scene if I am face-to- face with him? Hmmph! As if! He's being quite immature at the moment. Whatever!

It isn't as though I'm asking him to tell me he loves me in front of the whole school; however, a little acknowledgement of the sparks between us would be lovely. But no, that river in Egypt is where he's at: Denial, baby! Carpe Diem! Grab the little bit of happiness that is afforded to us in this crazy, fucked up world. Merlin knows that happiness is a fleeting thing- especially with that psychotic, power-hungry shit-bag racist Crusty-warts (Voldemort) and those stupid, pathetic, brown-nosing, salad tossing sycophants of his on the loose, bent on genocide.

Any one of us could go at any given time. Better to grab what little bit of happiness we can, while we can.

Guess I'm going to have to give him a nudge towards my way of thinking. I think a bit of healthy competition is just what I need to make him realize that what we could potentially have is of the good. You know?


	20. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I own Nothing in the Potterverse.**

**A/N:** Here is another update to this story. Still not lovin it so much. But, whatever... I'd like to thank all my positive reviewers, you know who you are... (P.S. Sorry about the rant that is coming, I just HATE STUPID PEOPLE...)

But I would like to comment to 'Anonymous Amy': Firstly,You are dumber than a box of rocks! Hello! **This is called FANFICTION for a reason! So ok, let me dumb this down for you- I am borrowing the established characters to create a story that fits in a more AU/OOC fiction! And, as it is MY FANFIC, I CAN DO IT HOW I WANT! If I want Hermione to be a whore in my fic, then I Bloody Well CAN! And if I choose it to be a May-December romance (i.e. older man, younger woman), again it's my right in the fanfic arena! If you don't like it, don't read it! PURE AND SIMPLE! You know that button on your browser that says 'Back' or has the back arrow? USE IT! I INSIST!**

**And where, exactly does it say that Lavender Brown is 'beautiful'? A girly girl, maybe, but beautiful? I've never seen it. **

**But, people are allowed to change as they get older, so in MY story, Hermione is going from ugly duckling to swan, ok?**

* * *

On with the story...

* * *

**CH. 20:**

The middle of October was marked by much cooler temperatures, even more homework for the fifth years and above, and the first Hogsmeade trip of the term.

The change in Hermione also brought along with it, numerous invitations for dates to Hogsmeade, with several different boys. And while plenty of them were perfectly nice boys (they just weren't a certain lycanthrope), that had Hermione declining most offers. A couple of days prior to the visit, she finally agreed to go with Terry Boot, a good-lookingRavenclaw sixth year.

When they got to Hogsmeade, they went to the usual spots, such as the Shrieking Shack, Zonko's joke shop, and then the obligatory stop to Honeyduke's sweet shop; where they both proceeded to stock up on the necessary sweets to last until the next visit. Afterwards, they agreed to head over to the Three Broomsticks for a hot butterbeer. On the way they discussed books, movies (Terry was a muggle born also), and the types of music each liked, and also other various topics. All in all, it was a pleasant date so far.

When they got to the Three Broomsticks, they saw that Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Dean, Seamus, and Susan, and Ernie with Hannah all sitting at a large table near the center of the room, by the counter. Terry pulled out the chair for Hermione, and then sat down next to her. But, what Hermione didn't notice was that Remus was sitting at the counter, nursing a drink of his own. Although she had her back to him, she was still close enough for Remus to hear her talking and laughing with the others. He could hear Seamus flirting shamelessly with her, and he stiffened slightly, when he saw Terry lean in close to Hermione and whisper something into her ear, causing her to blush lightly.

Remus could feel Moony closer to the surface than usual, and unconsciously Remus let out a low threatening growl. All the while Moony was berating Remus for letting Hermione slip through his fingers.

'**You are a complete idiot! We had her, and you had to go and muck things up!' growled Moony. 'We could have taken her and marked her, but no, you had to take the moral high ground, and be such a poof!'**

'She is still a young witch with a promising future ahead of her, and I am too old and damaged for her,' Remus said archly.

'**Are you daft? Were you not there when we kissed? Do you remember how she pulled you back for a second kiss? Did you not smell the desire and arousal coming off of her? In waves,' said Moony incredulously. 'Ye gods! You are** **blind as well as stupid.'**

'She doesn't really know what she wants, she is a teen, so therefore is ruled by her hormones. It will pass.'

'**You and I both know that is a lie. Just like we both know that you're jealous of that boy who's with Hermione. And you want to be the one in his place.'**

After the internal argument with his wolf, Remus could not continue to deny the truth of Moony's words. He was jealous of Terry; and it wasn't that huge a leap to admit (to himself at least) that he did in fact have feelings for Hermione. Nothing he could do would change that fact.

Looking over at where Hermione was talking and flirting with both Seamus and Terry, it now looked like he may have lost his chance. How could he have been such an ignorant old fool was quite beyond him.

Here and now, Remus vowed to himself, he was going to make Hermione his. To hell with how others will react, I'm going to get what I want!

Little did he know, was that he was playing right into Hermione's hands.


	21. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: Blah blah blippity blah... Don't own it... Yadda yadda yadda...**

**AUTHOR TALK: Ok, here is the next chapter in this overlong, drawn-out fanfic. THANK YOU'S as per usual to all my wonderful reviewers. I know you've all been patient for some kind of fluff, and I promise you, it will soon be coming... Unfortunately, I've been hit with like three or four other fiction ideas, and I want so badly to start/work on them, but I will finish this too though... I'll try to give this one top priority, ok? **

**Also, I know that this has been very much about setting, and less about the dialogue, but I hope to remedy that soon enough...**

**BTW: All the breaks in the story indicate a new line of thought; dialogue,action, whatever...**

**And last but not least: Merry Christmas! Happy (C)Hanukkah! And Happy, Merry Kwanzaa! Or Happy Chris-hanu-kwanzaa!**

* * *

**CH. 21: A Prelude To Something...**

Over the next fortnight, Hermione's social calendar was laced with quite a few activities.

She had a couple of study dates with Terry; an evening picnic with Seamus in the Astronomy Tower; she would be going to the Gryffindor house party with Oliver Wood (who was here to replace Madame Hooch for one year, while recovering from a serious injury). She was giving a tour of Hogwarts to a gorgeous new transfer student from America named Matthew Slade.

So, all in all, her schedule would be quite full.

And the Hogwarts rumor mill was having a field day over her sudden popularity and social life. Not that she cared what the gossip mongers were saying about her.

Heck, she'd had to deal with much worse during her fourth year with the whole Rita Skeeter debacle. Besides, Hermione knew that her real friends wouldn't believe the gossip, and that was all that counted to her.

Though the funniest, and yet most appalling thing to come out of this whole scheme, was a couple of days ago just after Defense Against the Dart Arts class- when Malfoy (of all people)- had actually alluded to the fact she actually wanted to go on a date with him. Right! As if! Not even if God was handing out miracles on a silver platter! But the best thing was Remus' face. His expression had been classic! Oh, if only she had had a camera at the time; she had _never ever_ seen anyone turn that shade of purple before, and she'd been almost certain that Remus was going to hex Malfoy for it.

The second week of November brought a prefect meeting with the Head Boy and Girl. And during the meeting it was announced that there was to be a Winter Ball (similar to the Yule Ball) for fourth year students and above right before the Christmas holiday. The theme was to be: A Winter Wonderland **_(a/n- yes its hokey, I am well aware);_** and the color theme would be- white, black, silver, gold (though other colors were allowed). Muggle formalwear was decided for the dress code; and there would be a DJ and a magically altered sound system (to work at Hogwarts) hooked up throughout the Great Hall. Dinner would be served prior to the start of the ball.

The decorations would be done by all the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl, the night before the ball.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not long after the signs were posted on the notice boards in all the House common rooms; an excited buzz could be heard and felt throughout the school. Girls could be seen gathered in groups with their friends talking animatedly about what to wear and whom to go with. While the boys spent loads of time trying to figure out whom they deemed worthy to ask as a date.

Later up in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ginny were found sitting in their normal seats by the fire, while Harry and Ron played chess nearby, discussing the upcoming ball.

"So Gin, have you thought of whom you would like to go to the ball with?" Hermione asked.

"Oh come on, like you don't already know whom I want to ask me!" Ginny said in exasperation. "Obviously I would like to go with Harry. But how likely is that scenario?"

"Well, stranger things have happened; especially here at Hogwarts. So, the odds are pretty decent," Hermione joked.

"Well, I know whom you **_want_** to go with; but whom are you willing to go with, in actuality," Ginny asked.

"Oh I don't know, that new guy in Hufflepuff- Matthew Slade wouldn't be a bad choice. Or even Terry; I mean he's not too shabby, and we get on quite well. I guess I'll just have to wait and see who asks," Hermione said. "I'm just glad that Ron is going with Lavender, perhaps I won't have a repeat of fourth year. Because that row we had after the ball was just ugly."

And at that moment, there is a whoop of joy from Harry, "Yes! I did it! I finally bloody well beat you at this bloody game!"

"Its about time mate, I was getting bored with kicking your arse all the time." Ron stated archly.

Both girls just looked at each other and shared a knowing look, rolling their eyes, before offering Harry there congratulations.

"Good job Harry! Glad to see that hell has frozen over," Ginny teased.

"Congratulations Harry; I knew you could do it," said Hermione.

"Thanks Mione, Gin." beamed Harry.

Going back to their conversation, Hermione said, "You know that we have got to find the perfect dress as soon as possible."

"I know, but when will we have enough time to find them?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, I believe that we will have a Hogsmeade weekend, just before the ball, so we'll have to go then."

"But that doesn't give us much time!"

"Or we could have pictures drawn of what we want, and then take them to Madam Malkin, and see what she can do."

"You know Mione, I think that is a brilliant idea," exclaimed Ginny. "I'll go get some parchment now to start sketching them!"

And with that Ginny ran up the stairs leading to the girls dormitories. She was back down in less than ten minutes. "Ok I've got the parchment to do the sketches."

"First we need to decide on what color and type of material each of us wants, then we can go from there," said Hermione. "I was thinking of a sort of silvery white colored silk for myself. What about you Ginny?"

"Well, I like satin, but as for the color, well I'm not sure. Maybe, white, or perhaps sky blue?"

"Oh! I think I have an idea that you might like- how about sky blue, with white trim?" asked Hermione.

"I definitely like that idea," Ginny said with enthusiasm, "Now let's get down to the design. Why don't you sketch your idea and I'll do mine and then we can decide after that?"

"Great."

So for the nexttwenty-five minutes Ginny and Hermione were busy designing the type of dress they would want to wear. After many fits and starts, Hermione finally had the perfect design she wanted. "Done!" she said triumphantly.

"Hold on, I'm still working on mine," said Ginny. And a few minutes later, she was also done. "So, let me see what you've got, Mione."

Trading sketches, Hermione looked at Ginny's design in surprise. "Merlin, Ginny that is beautiful." It was a simple, yet elegant strapless A-line with a cuff that would have a fluffy white material that gave the impression of clouds.

While Hermione's sketch was of a strapless A-line gown that would lace up in the back and would flow a little bit,with a sweep train. The way she envisioned it, the dress would mainly be white, but the trim and the lace up part would be of a silvery blue color and a bit of silvery blue peeking out of the train part.

"Oh Hermione, that is so beautiful!" Ginny sighed gazing at Hermione's sketch. "Wherever did you get the idea for this?"

"As it happens, a cousin of mine got married late last year, and my parents and I attended the wedding, and I got the idea from her wedding dress."

"Well whoever asks you to the ball is going to be damned lucky to have you as his date. You'll be a knockout! Hey, and I have no doubt that you'll definitely catch the eyes of a certain professor."

"Yes, well, we'll have to see won't we? Not that I'll be the only one to knock a particular person's socks off. I bet that Harry may just have to take notice of you once he sees you in your dress."

"Oh I can't wait until the ball!" giggled Ginny.

The next morning Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron headed down to breakfast together. Everyone was in a good mood, and when they got to the Gryffindor table, talk of the ball was the main conversation. Parvati and Lavender had their heads together and were giggling and whispering, while Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean were talking about whom they were going to ask; Hermione was tuning out their conversation, she was quietly reading a book and munching on some toast when someone called her name. Looking up to see Matthew approaching her, she swallowed her bite of toast. Hi Matthew, how are you?"

"I'm great. Listen Hermione, I know that it might seem sudden, but I was wondering if wanted to go with me to the Winter Ball?" asked Matthew. "I still don't know too many people here and I had a great time with you during the guided tour, and I would like to get to know you a little bit better."

"I'd like that too, I accept." Hermione said, ignoring the gentle nudging in her side from Ginny.

"That's cool; we can make arrangements for everything else later. Have a good morning Hermione." Matthew said while turning to walk back to the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione you never told us the new transfer was so gorgeous!" squealed Parvati and Lavender.

"He reminds me quite a bit of Cedric Diggory." said Parvati.

She hadn't thought of it before, but now, Hermione could totally see the similarities between Matthew and poor Cedric. It was quite eerie actually; they were both tall and good-looking, with dark brown hair and shining grey eyes. Despite his amazing looks, Matthew was very nice and unpretentious. If she hadn't seen Cedric's body after Harry came back from the graveyard where Voldemort was resurrected, she would have believed that it actually was Cedric or that Cedric had had a doppelganger (though not an evil one). Looking over at Harry, she could see that he had had similar thoughts about Matthew, if the current pallor of his face was anything to go by. Concerned, she asked "Are you ok, Harry?"

With a quick shake of his head, he turned to her, "Hmm?"

"I asked if you were ok. You were looking rather ashen just then."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thought I was seeing an apparition." said Harry gazing at his hands. Looking to break the spell, Hermione said; "Well, we'd better head to class now."

And almost as one, the Trouble Triplets got up from the table, to head to their first class of the day. Harry and Hermione were headed off to Potions, while Ron had Muggle Studies. **_(A/N:I know somewhere in the beginning I made the schedules different, but; ScrewIt! My Fiction!)_**

Waiting outside the Potions classroom for Snape, Hermione and Harry talked about the Ball. "So, Harry, have you decided on who you are going to ask to the Ball?"

"No, I haven't decided yet, but I have narrowed it down to three girls I'd like to ask though."

"May ask who the candidates are that you are considering?"

"Well, as long as you don't say anything to any of them, I will."

"For Merlin's sake Harry, do I look like a gossip to you?" Hermione asked in exasperation.

"No, but you do talk to all three quite a bit."

"Ooo, now I'm really curious to know!"

"Ok I was thinking of asking either: Susan Bones, Lisa Turpin, or Ginny."

"Those are good choices, but I'm curious to know why Ginny? You've never really noticed her before."

"Yes, well, after spending a lot of the summer with you, Ron, and Ginny; let's just say I am seeing her in a new light."

At that moment Snape came and opened the door to the classroom, and said in his usual surly tone: "Enter."

Harry and Hermione quickly and quietly made their way to their desk and sat down. And once the lesson began, they didn't have a moment to talk. But thankfully class seemed to pass by quickly.

They then walked to Transfiguration where they would meet up with Ron. As per usual, the assignment was very difficult, though Hermione mastered it with only a little bit of effort. Before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Which was a good thing, 'cos as usual, Ron was whining about how much he was starving. 'Good God that boy eats more than anyone I've ever seen!' Hermione thought as they made their way to the Great Hall.

After lunch was Care of Magical Creatures, and it was a normal lesson; meaning a lesson in absolute terror. Where Hagrid managed to find these creature terrors was beyond the comprehension of almost everyone in class. But, ever loyal, the Triplets tried to make the best of the situation; which was difficult for them because the creature they were studying that lesson put Hermione in mind of the film 'The Blob'. Hermione was certain that if given a chance the thing would swallow everything in its path, including students and teacher.

The last lesson of the day was DADA. It was interesting, because they were studying the myth of Immortals. Apparently they were men and women, reputed to be impervious to death, unless they had their heads removed from they're bodies; and all Immortals were in a battle with all other Immortals to be the last one remaining. Holy ground was considered sanctuary, and no battles could be fought on holy ground. But the most fascinating thing was the Quickening. When an Immortal lost their head, an amazing show of lightning and thunder could be seen and heard (if you were nearby) that signified that the winning Immortal was absorbing the loser's energy and life essence. **_(A/N: Yes, I did Borrow that bit from the 'Highlander movies and television show, thank you very much) _**It really was quite a fascinating lesson as far as Harry and Ron were concerned; even Hermione had been interested.

Though she had been equally interested in just watching Remus (excuse me, Professor Lupin). He had a way about him that made learning fun, and the passion he displayed when teaching was just amazing. Was it any surprise that along with all his other magnificent qualities, that he made Hermione's heart flutter every time she was around him?


	22. Chapter 23

**Author Note: Ok, seeing as Igot absolutely NO reviews for my previous chapter, I have decided to put this story on hiatus until further notice. I was quite disappointed that NO ONE bothered to leave a review for the last chapter. And according to the 'hits' counter, people did read it. (What happened?) So, to put it plainly and simply, Idon't feel like continuing with this story, if it isn't appreciated.**

**Besides, I have a couple of other story ideas I want towork on. One is going to be a Cedric/Hermione fic. And the other is going to be an A/U BtVS/HP crossover...**

**Perhaps if I get like twenty reviews,the spirit might move me tocontinue with thisfiction, otherwise to quote Andrea Bocelli- Its "Time To Say Goodbye"...

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it; Never Have, Never Will...

* * *

**

**CH. 22**

Time just seemed to fly by, and before anyone knew it the Winter Ball was only one week away. And the Hogsmeade weekend was upon them. Everyone was excited for the Ball, but there was also an edge of anxiety too. Harry had finally asked Ginny to the Ball (much to Ginny's delight), and today every student that was a fourth year or older was in Hogsmeade, doing some last minute shopping for the Ball, and getting their outfits.

It had been lucky for both Hermione and Ginny, but Madame Malkin had been able to make the dresses for both girls, though it hadn't been cheap. Ginny had gotten some from her own savings stash (all that time working for Fred and George), while Hermione's parents had sent her money from her bank account to purchase her stuff. So they not only had their dresses, but they had gotten shoes to match, and a matching wrap.

Next order of business for both girls was make-up and other items; and while Ginny and Hermione were doing that, both Harry and Ron were getting fitted for their tuxes. So it was a very busy day in Hogsmeade. Though after every thing was done; they met up in the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, and to catch their collective breaths, before going back to Hogwarts.

The next week was a stressful one for the teachers, because most students were very scattered of brain, so there attention span was less than it should have been. Professors Snape and McGonagall were the only ones fully able to rein in the students shenanigans. Finally the end of the week came, and the teachers breathed a sigh of relief.

After dinner on the Friday evening before the Ball, the Head Boy and Head Girl were to meet all the prefects to start setting up for the Ball. With Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin; keeping watch over the whole thing. It took roughly two hours to get everything set up (with both Professors help). And the Great Hall was charmed to look normal, so that no one would know what the decorations looked like until the night of the Ball.

The next morning was filled with anticipation. And the Triplets, Ginny, Neville, and a bunch of fellow Gryffindors went outside to have a snow fight, and just generally have fun until it was time to go get ready. It was a relaxing morning for everyone. They only came in to have lunch; but then they went back outside to continue with the fun. But at around three-thirty, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati headed back up to Gryffindor tower to start getting ready for that night. And as expected, the fight for adequate bathroom time was fierce. But an agreement was reached, and the girls each had a fair amount of time.

After showering and washing her hair Hermione put some of her special hair-straightening potion in her damp hair working it through the ends to the roots of her hair; using her wand to blow her hair dry. Once her hair was dry, she put a bit of styling wax with glitter in her hair. And once all that was done she used her wand to put her hair up into an elegant high chignon, but with a few tendrils of fringe framing her face; and then she wrapped a strand of silver tinsel around the chignon.

Next for Hermione was her make-up. She had decided to go with a shimmering a dark silver eye shadow on the whole eyelid, with a pale golden color on her brow bone, inner corners, and along the lower lash lines. Ending with sparkling glitter mascara on her lashes, along with new (a/n: shameless plug) Diorshow Ice Pearl mascara on the tips. A crimson cheek stain, and finally a pale pink plumping, lip gloss on her lips. And to illuminate her shoulders and décolleté she used (a/n: another shameless plug) Benefit Hollywood Glo Body Lustre.

Finally, she was ready to go get dressed. Exiting the bathroom, she wasn't surprised to see that Ginny was almost finished dressing, while Parvati and Lavender had yet to finish with their hair. She quickly put some moisturizing hemp (a/n: damn, another plug) body butter on. She then put on a white lace garter belt and matching sheer white stockings. After that was all done, she got her dress out of her wardrobe, and proceeded to put it on. She was immensely pleased to note that it fit like a glove. She then put on her shoes and elbow length white gloves.

Looking at her clock, she saw that she had twenty minutes to spare. Hearing her name called, she turned around and saw that Ginny was walking towards her. "By Merlin, Hermione, your dress turned out better than expected!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yours is also amazing too Gin. Harry won't know what hit him!" Hermione smirked cheekily, causing Ginny to blush almost the same shade as her hair. And it was true, Ginny's dress was a perfect fit for her as well, and she looked absolutely amazing. Somehow the sky blue color offset the deep rich red color of her hair. Ginny's hair was held up with some beautiful silver hair clasps. And she had glitter on the outer corners of her eyes, and a glitter on her bare shoulders and décolleté. She looked like she had been hit with fairy dust, but the effect was gorgeous.

"So are we ready to head down to the common room and wow all the boys?" Hermione joked.

"You know it. We'll be a smash," Ginny said, while Hermione grabbed her faux fur-lined cloak.

Down in the common room, both Harry and Ron were pacing impatiently, while waiting for their respective dates. Hearing the click of heels on the stone steps, Harry turned to look at the door leading to the girls dorms expectantly. Hermione was the first to appear, and Harry's jaw dropped. Good grief, she looked stunning. It was hard to believe just how much Hermione had changed. So totally different from the buck toothed know-it-all she was in first year. If it wasn't for the fact that he considered her a sister, he would most definitely fancy her. Ginny came down next, and Harry was certain he heard some of the wires in his head just fizzle out.

Ron looked at his little sister, and part of him wanted to go and cover her up, but another part of him was proud to see just how beautiful a woman she was becoming. Looking over to Harry, he could see the shell-shocked expression on his face. The big brother of part him made a note to have a little discussion with his best mate concerning his little sister. He, like Harry, was stunned at just how far along Hermione had come from first year. She was definitely gorgeous, no doubt about it. But, he now considered her more like a sister, than when he was younger, and fancied her for a girlfriend.

As for Hermione, she couldn't believe just how handsome her boys looked in their formalwear. She was as proud of them as could be. And she was reminded of just how far along the three of them had come since first year; and that come what may; they would always remain loyal to each other.

Finally breaking from his stupor, Harry cleared his throat. "Hi Ginny, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Harry. You look smashing yourself," Ginny said coyly, "And Ron, you look fabulous."

"Thanks Ginny, you too," Ron said, turning to Hermione he added, "And might I say Mione that you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you Ron. You're looking quite the hottie yourself! And you as well Harry."

"Thanks 'Mione. You are smokin' hot tonight," said Harry, "Shall we go down now?"

"Yes, let's go," Ginny said, "Ron we'll meet you down there, ok?"

Ron agreed, because Lavender hadn't come down yet. So with Hermione leading the way, Harry and Ginny followed her out of the common room. Standing outside the doors to the Great Hall stood Matthew, waiting for Hermione. He looked resplendent in his tuxedo. Seeing her, Matthew smiled.

"Hermione, you look absolutely gorgeous! You make Cinderella look like a hag," said Matthew.

Giggling slightly at the compliment, Hermione blushed and said, "You are quite the smooth talker Matthew Slade! You certainly make a dashing figure, all dressed up as you are."

"Why thank you so kindly, Miss Granger." Matthew said with an elaborately sweeping bow. Holding out his arm, "Shall we go on in now?"

Taking a hold of the proffered arm, Hermione said, "Why yes kind sir."

Remus, like many other of the professors was chaperoning the Ball tonight. Remus wished that he did not have to be here; running herd on at least a hundred (or more) hormonal teenaged witches and wizards. True, he didn't have anything better to do, but he would rather not see Hermione tonight. He knew she was being escorted to the Ball by Matthew Slade, the transfer student from America. And although he had no right, he was immensely jealous. He wished that he could be the one basking in Hermione's presence. He now knew what the wolf had been acknowledging all along; that he was falling for Hermione. He wanted her with a fervor he hadn't felt in so long. But alas, he had mucked it up. She had wanted to be with him, but he kept trying to be all proper and moral; refusing to admit what he felt for her. Pushing her away…

Well, he got what he wanted. She had moved on. And now the joke was on him. Remus had been too late. She was on the verge of starting something with someone far more suitable for her. Not someone old and broken like himself.

During all his morbid thoughts, the students started coming in. Looking towards the door, he waited to see a glimpse of the Trouble Triplets and their dates. He spotted Harry come in with Ginny on his arm, and Harry looked like he was in awe. Ginny certainly did look beautiful tonight. If Remus imagined just a little, he could almost believe that it was James and Lily walking into the Great Hall. Remus felt a small pang in his heart at the thought of his two friends.

And there; Hermione walked in, on the arm of the young Hufflepuff: Matthew Slade. She looked like an angel in her white ball gown. Merlin, she was absolutely breathtaking! 'Be still my heart' thought Remus.

Remus soon lost sight of Hermione as more and more students flooded into the Great Hall. So many young people; resplendent in their collective finery. As the students made their way to the tables set up for dinner, the tables shrinking or enlarging to fit the needs of the groups of people sitting with friends, Remus made his way up to the chaperones table. Sighing heavily as he sat down, Remus was sure it would end up being a long, stressful night.

Dinner was wonderful; or it would have been, if Remus hadn't spent it brooding over Hermione, and pushing the food around on his plate. After the dinner dishes were cleared away, the DJ began to spin the music. Many of the students got up and went out onto the dance floor, as a foggy mist slowly covered the ground, to give a more enchanting ambiance. The first song was an upbeat tune called "Get This Party Started" by some Muggle named Pink.

Hermione was having a blast with Matt, but deep down she couldn't keep from wishing that she was here with Remus. But Matt was a funny guy and a fairly good dancer too. But, she was in dire need of a break, so that she could get something to drink. So, miming drinking something to Matt, she pulled him off the dance floor. Walking over to their table,

"Whew, I don't know about you, but I am in desperate need of a drink," Hermione said while wiping the perspiration off her forehead with a handkerchief from her purse.

"Yeah, I could do with a drink. Why don't you have a seat while I go fetch us some punch?" Matt said.

"I'd appreciate that. Thanks."

As Matt went to get drinks, Hermione spotted Remus sitting at an empty table a few tables down, looking over in her direction with a wistful, forlorn look on his face. Catching his eye, she beckoned him over. He stood up and approached her table.

"Hello Professor Lupin, how are you doing this evening?" Hermione asked.

"I am doing well, thanks," Remus replied, "How about yourself? Enjoying the Ball?"

"Oh yes, I am having a marvelous time; Just taking a breather."

"That's good. I hope you don't mind, but I thought it would be appropriate to mention that you look quite beautiful tonight."

"Thank you very much," Hermione said while lowering her gaze to her hands and blushing. "You look quite smashing yourself."

"Why thank you fair maiden," Remus joked in an exaggerated fashion, "Perhaps if your dance card isn't too full, you might save me a dance towards the end?"

"Certainly Professor," Hermione responded.

And seeing Matthew approaching the table, Remus stood up and said "Well, I best take my leave now, your date is heading back this way; until later."

"Ok, until then Remus."

Matt made his way back to the table, as he handed Hermione her drink, Matt asked curiously "So what did Professor Lupin want?"

"Oh, he just stopped by to say hello," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"I see."

Then both sat in companionable silence, watching the other revelers while they drank their beverages. Upon finishing his drink, Matt asked, "Are you ready to cut a rug again?" Draining the last bit of her drink, Hermione put her glass down and stood up, "Yes quite, let's go."

As the night progressed, and Hermione was asked to dance by Harry, then she had a dance with Ron, and even Neville asked her for a dance. But she still danced plenty with Matt too. With all the dancing and socializing, the time slipped by quickly, and before she knew it, the Ball was almost over, when she felt a light tap on her shoulder; turning to whomever tapped her, Hermione was face-to-chest with Remus, "May I have this dance?" he requested all while bowing gallantly. Looking to Matt she said, "Do you mind Matt, I did promise the Professor a dance?"

Acquiescing, Matt nodded and went over to talk with Ernie and Hannah. Remus gently grasped Hermione's left hand in his right hand, and he placed his left hand on her waist, while her right hand came to rest on his left shoulder. The song the DJ played was a slower tempo song _**(A/N:** in case you're wondering, in my mind the song I picture is Travis Tritt's 'Anymore'. I'll leave the lyrics towards the end so you will understand much better._

At first, Remus and Hermione danced in silence, listening to the lyrics of the song. As he was listening to the lyrics, Remus was working up the courage to confess his feelings to Hermione. Clearing his throat, Remus spoke somewhat shyly, tentatively, "I know I said it before, but I just wanted to say again, that you look absolutely breathtaking tonight Hermione; you definitely look like an angel in that dress."

Blushing from the sincerity of the compliment, Hermione whispered, "Thank you Remus that means a lot to me."

Plucking up his nerves Remus dove right into his confession; "Hermione, I have a bit of a confession to make, and to be honest I'm not sure how well it will be received all things considered."

Looking into his eyes she asked, "What is it Remus?" all the while mentally crossing her fingers in hopeful anticipation.

"Well, do you remember the incident in my office a few months ago?"

"And which incident would you be referring to exactly?" she asked, knowing all the while which incident he was speaking of.

"You know, the time after your birthday, when we kissed."

"Yes, actually I do remember, quite well as it happens."

"And do you recall the things I said afterwards?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I was so totally wrong about how I handled that. I'll be honest with you, seeing all those boys hanging around you, trying to be the sole focus of your affections has been killing me. I've been feeling intensely jealous of those boys. The only reason I pushed you away was because I was frightened by the strength of my feelings for you. Those kisses stirred some many emotions I've kept hidden for so long."

"I see. So what exactly are you saying Remus?"

"I was hoping that maybe, if you still feel something for me, if we could perhaps give it a go. Try to get to know each other better, and go on a date or something?" Remus asked, trying to keep any hope from creeping into his voice.

"And if I were to give it a shot, what would be my guarantee that you won't go running scared, if things get serious?" Hermione questioned somewhat harshly. "I mean from my perspective, this all seems so left of center. I don't want to bother getting invested in this if you are going to make tracks the second you cannot handle it."

"I understand where you're coming from, really I do, but I'm begging you to give us a chance. Give me a chance to prove how much you mean to me."

Softening her resolve, Hermione relented; saying, "Ok Remus, I'm willing to give us a chance. But please, don't make me regret giving this a chance. Meanwhile on the inside, Hermione is doing back handsprings.

**ANYMORE: By Travis Tritt**

**I can't hide the way I feel about you, anymore**

**I can't hide the hurt inside keep the pain out of my eyes, anymore**

**My tears no longer waiting**

**My resistance ain't that strong**

**My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone**

**And I'm tired of pretending, I don't love you anymore**

**Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you**

**'Cause there's no one else I swear**

**Holds a candle anywhere next to you**

**My heart can't take the beating**

**Not having you to hold**

**A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul**

**It says I can't keep pretending**

**I don't love you, anymore**

**I've got to take the chance or let it pass by**

**If I expect to get on with my life**

**My tears no longer waiting ohh**

**My resistance ain't that strong**

**But my mind keeps recreating a life with you alone**

**And I'm tired of pretending, I don't love you, anymore**

**Anymore**

**Anymore**


End file.
